The Batman (2004) Season 6
by 6-4 pilot
Summary: Batman's line of work is getting harder than ever. New villains arrive, plots against him are getting more sinister, and his true identity is getting close to being jeopardized. Can he keep his identity as he handles all sorts of plots against him? Can he also, find love while at his line of work?
1. Chapter 1

I will confess. I loved the 2004 Batman show. It wasn't the best and had a few problems, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. It also has a special place in my heart for being the first standalone Batman show I watched. So, I decided to try and make a season 6 for it with my own touch.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

 **Episode one: Kabuki dilemma**

* * *

In the streets of Gotham city, a jewelry store was being robbed of it's contents by Penguin, who was laughing as his two red-clad bodyguards stole the various jewels the store and to offer.

"Tick tock, ladies! We have a schedule to keep!" Yelled Penguin, annoyed at how slow everything was going. Soon, the Kabuki twins were finished grabbing everything and placing it all in large duffel bags. Satisfied with the results, Penguin began to leave, his two guards in tow. They were out on the street, going to their getaway vehicle across the street, when a batarang embedded on the ground in front of Cobblepot. Penguin scowled as he looked up, and sure enough, Batman was on the roof of a building with Batgirl and Robin.

"Can't stay away from crime can you, Penguin?" Asked Batman sarcastically, waiting for Penguin to attack.

"Again! Can't you just stay out of my business!?" Demanded Penguin as he aimed his umbrella at the trio of heroes before firing a grenade at them. The bat family got out of the way and landed on the ground safely. Seeing that their boss needed help, the Kabuki twins let go of the loot and charged at Batgirl and Robin, claws ready to slash them. The two sidekicks dodged the attacks and proceeded to fight the twins. Meanwhile, Batman was dodging Penguin's attacks. The short villain getting angry that he was doing nothing against the Batman, resulting in him making mistakes. Something that Batman exploited. When Penguin thrusted his umbrella blade at Batman's chest, he dodged before grabbing the arm holding the umbrella. He then bent the arm in a painful way, causing Penguin to drop the umbrella. Penguin, not giving up, tackled Batman, who was caught off-guard at Penguin's tenacity. He then pulled out a small knife and was about to stab Batman with it, when one of his bodyguards crashed into him, courtesy of Robin, when he saw Penguin about to stab Batman. The last remaining Kabuki twin was soon defeated by the combined force of both Batgirl and Robin. Penguin scowled at how this fight went, before grabbing his nearby umbrella. He then pressed a button and it fired another grenade, which began to spew out smoke. When the smoke cleared, Penguin and the Kabuki twins were gone. The bat family stared at where the three crooks used to be before Robin smirked at Batman.

"You owe me for saving you, you know." Said Robin. Batman just grunted before calling the Batmobile.

* * *

 **Sometime later**

 **Abandoned warehouse**

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Yelled Penguin as he paced around the floor of an abandoned warehouse he took as a temporary hideout. Meanwhile, his guards were looking at their boss pacing around like an idiot. "We were so close in getting away this time, but then Batman and his two sidekicks came and defeated us!" He then walked to the Kabuki twins. "And one of you stopped me from finally ending the Bat! So, which one of you was it?" Asked Penguin. The two guards simply remained silent, enraging Penguin. "Right. How could I forget? You two can't talk!" Yelled Penguin as he pressed his hands on his head to deal with the headache that was coming. "Make yourselves useful, and get me dinner!"

One of his guards complied with the orders and went to get what food they had ready. The other stayed to watch her boss complain on never winning against the Bat and how it wasn't fair. Soon her twin came back with a plate of cooked turkey leg, which Penguin grabbed and began to chomp down on it. He then spluttered it out. "What the heck is this!?" Yelled Penguin, examining the turkey leg. "It's undercooked and expired!" He then threw it at the twin that brought it to him, causing turkey juice to be splattered all over her catsuit. "Useless! Useless! USELESS!" Yelled Penguin at the twins, anger getting the best of him. Both for his poor living conditions and his defeat at the Batman. "You two are absolutely useless! When I acquired you two in Asia, I thought I got skilled bodyguards. Instead I get a bunch of useless dolls!" If the twins were offended by this, they didn't show it aside from a twitch of their claws. "You two can't even win against children!" Yelled Penguin, remembering their defeat against Robin and Batgirl. "And let's not mention one of you caused me to miss my opportunity to kill the Batman! What's worse, neither of you can cook a good meal!" He then pushed one of the twins down to the ground. "That's it! You two are fired!"

The twins were now showing visible shock. One placed her clawed hand on Penguin's shoulder, right before he swatted it away. "Get out! I can't stand seeing you two again! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Yelled Penguin, aiming his umbrella at the twins. The twins looked at their boss, betrayal visible in their stance, before lowering their heads and leaving the warehouse. As soon as they were gone, Penguin began to think of who to hire as his new body guards.

"The next henchmen needs to know how to cook, that's for sure." Said Penguin as he walked to his temporary room.

* * *

 **Few days later**

 **Night**

* * *

As people were depositing or withdrawing money in a bank, an explosion at the front door caught everyone's attention. Soon, the Kabuki twins came out of the smoke and pointed to the duffel bags in their hands. The people got the message, and deposited any valuables they had to the twins. After the last bag was full, the two swiftly got out of the bank and into a back alley, where they disappeared. After a few short hours, the police arrived to examined the scene of the crime. Commissioner Gordon was standing outside the bank, when the bat family landed next to him.

"What's the situation?" Asked Batman. Gordon just sighed before telling them what happened.

" _ ***sighs***_ It's a mess. We got here hours late. Someone must have disabled the silent alarms and disabled any way of communicated with the outside." Said Gordon, causing concern with the Bat family.

"Who did it?" Asked Robin.

"it was those strange girls that accompany Penguin on occasion. According to witnesses, they came and stole the money in the bank along with any jewelry the victims had on at the time." Said Gordon.

"Just those two?" Asked Robin. "Where's Penguin?"

"He wasn't at the scene of the crime." Said Gordon before being called by an officer. "I have to go." With that, Gordon left the 3-crime fighter alone to their thoughts.

"How come Penguin wasn't here?" Asked Robing, wondering why he wasn't with the twins. "Did they have a falling out?"

"I doubt it. Those two broke Penguin out of Arkham numerous times and stuck around him even during his…hardships." Said Batgirl. "I say, that Penguin had those two perform a crime here, so he can another without any complications."

"Maybe." Said Batman while looking at the crime scene. "We'll ask Penguin when we see him again." With that the three got on the Batmobile and drove off to the Batcave to determine where Penguin was. Meanwhile, the Kabuki twins were carrying their stolen loot to abandoned apartment building somewhere in the lower end of Gotham. They soon entered a room in the fifth floor and threw the bag on a sofa. They then heard chuckling coming from a shadowy figure in the room.

"Good work. Your proving to be more useful under my employment than under Penguins. Keep this up, and I might consider employing you full time." Said a male voice. The twins simply stayed silent.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Penguin's hideout**

* * *

"Yuck! You call this a meal!?" Yelled Penguin as he threw away a burger given to him by one of his goons.

"Yeah." Said the goon wearing an old chef hat. "I mean, it looked alright to me." He then received a jab to his foot for his answer.

"That food is not worth anything." Said Penguin as the goon held his foot. "Heck, the food in Arkham is better than whatever you served me."

" _ **Even the twins could have made a better meal."**_ Thought Penguin, remembering how the Kabuki twins made a meal out of scraps after a failed heist curtesy of the Batman. It tasted bad and smelled awful, but it was tolerable. He then shook his head, cursing himself for remembering those two failures. _**"Forget those two! They weren't good for anything! Besides, you got a whole gang now. Now, you can carry more loot and stand a better chance against the Bat."**_ Though Penguin with a grin as he looked at his new gang, which numbered at twelve guys. People were willing to work for a villain for the right price or motivation.

"Alright, boys, time to get to business." Said Penguin, getting the attention of his new gang. "We're about to pull of a heist soon, and I want you all in tip-top shape when it happens. Understood." The gang simply stayed silent, making Penguin angry. "I said is that understood!?" Yelled Penguin, still not getting a response from them. "Well!?" One of his new gang members then got up. A bulky man that used to be part of the marines.

"Look, freak, we know what we gotta do. Just point us to where you want to go, and we'll do it." Said the men, making Penguin glare at the man.

"How dare you!?" Yelled Penguin. "I'm your boss! That means, you obey every one of my orders!"

" _ ***Scoffs***_ You're not my boss. I only listen to people I respect and you…I got no respect. I'm only here because the other villains are too insane, or weren't hiring. So, you better be worth my time or else." Said the man before leaving. The other men looked at each other before leaving as well, leaving Penguin alone. Once the last man left, Penguin began to throw a tantrum. Kicking crates and yelling out his frustration.

"That…that…that…PUNK! Who does he think he is? I'm a Cobblepot!" Yelled out Penguin. "That means I'm better than all of those goons and that they should all respect me. So, why don't they!" After kicking a tower made of boxes in frustration, Penguin was about to leave when one of the boxes from the top of the tower fell and landed behind him. He turned around to see the box was full of red catsuits and masks that belonged to his former guards. He picked one of the masks up and examined it. "You two wouldn't have second guessed me or talked back." Said Penguin, remembering how loyal the twins were to him. How they would care for him when he was sick. How they would do the heavy lifting part of a job without objections when he felt lazy or just didn't want to. Or when they would continue to work for him, even with his numerous failures. All those memories caused Penguin to let out a small tear. He then wiped his face of the tear before dropping the mask. "Well, gone with the new, and in the new. Penguin doesn't need you two anymore." Said Penguin, reverting to his old self. He then left the warehouse, not looking back at the mask.

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Mid-day**

* * *

"Alright. Put the money in the bags, and no-one will get hurt." Said Penguin, pointing at the empty bags his henchmen were carrying. The guards of the bank were already taken cared of, forcing the people working for the bank to deposit money into the bags. After a while began to smile, feeling confident about himself.

"Boss. Uh…not to be rude, but shouldn't we get out before the Bat comes?" Asked one of the henchman standing guard in case the Batman comes, causing Penguin to glare at the man.

"No one leaves! Not until we get every last coin in this bank!' Yelled Penguin.

"But, boss! We already have enough!" Said another.

"What I saw goes in this outfit! And I say, we stay until I say so!" Yelled Penguin, getting annoyed at how he was being talked back.

"Then you should probably leave now." Penguin and his gang looked to see Batman and his two partners standing in front of the door.

" _ ***Yells out in frustration***_ Out of all the villains in this city, you come after me!" Yelled Penguin before pointing at the heroes. "Get them!" The goons stopped what they were doing and converged at the heroes, hoping to use their numbers against them. Penguin meanwhile charged at Batman, leaving Batgirl and Robin to deal with the thugs. Penguin aimed his umbrella and used the flamethrower option in his umbrella against the Bat, who covered himself with his flame-retardant cape. Once Penguin stopped firing, he threw a Batarang at the nozzle, damaging it and rendering it useless. Penguin growled at this before charging at the Batman with his umbrella, intending to use it as a club. The Batman sidestepped the attempt and tripped Penguin, causing him to fall. Meanwhile, the goons were getting their butts handed to them by the two teenage heroes. One gang member, the same one that challenged Penguin last night, threw another gang member at Robin before charging. The boy wonder kicked the man away, but didn't have enough time to block or dodge the folding chair that came down on his head, knocking him out. Batgirl, upon seeing this, widened her eyes and was about to help Robin, when three thugs dog-piled her. The man that attacked Robin then brought out a knife and held it at the boy's throat.

"Bat freak! If you don't let us go, I'll slice this boy's throat out!' Yelled the man as Batman was about to knock Penguin cold. He looked at the man holding Robin, then at Batgirl, who was struggling to get out of the dogpile, before looking at Penguin, who was struggling to get out of the grip Batman had on him. Growling, he let go of Penguin, who left scrambled for the safety of his gang, the ones that were still conscious. The man continued to hold Robin, even while the remaining gang members grabbed the bags holding the money and leaving. Once everyone was away, the man let go of Robin and left the scene. Batgirl, after the goons that dog-piled her got off and ran away, rushed to Robin. Batman did the same, rushing to Robin and checking for a pulse.

"Is he…" She sighed in relief when Batman nodded that he was okay. "What do we do now?" She got her answer when Batman began to carry Robin to the Batmobile that was parked in an alley. "So, we just let them go?" Asked Batgirl as she got on.

"Don't worry, Barb." Said Batman as he carefully laid Robin down in the back seats. "I put a tracker on Penguin. We'll know where he is soon. For now, let's help Dick recover." Said Batman before driving the Batmobile back to the Batcave. After a few minutes passed, Batgirl spoke.

"Do you think Penguin fired his guards?" Asked Batgirl. Seeing Batman tilt his head over to her, signaling that he was listening, she continued. "We didn't see Penguin during their heist last night, and we didn't see the twins during Penguin's heist today. I'm starting to think that they went their separate ways." Batman just gave a grunt, but he also began to wonder too.

"Whatever the reason is. We'll figure it out once we get Penguin." Said Batman upon entering the Batcave. Speaking of Penguin, he was laughing at how much money he and his gang stole.

"I must say, despite having a rough start, you're beginning to be my favorite worker." Said Penguin, looking at the man that confronted him last night. "Keep this up, and I'll give you a bigger cut of the profits."

"I don't think so, bird." Said the man slamming his fist on a table. "I'm the only reason that we got this loot. If it weren't for me, you all would be stuck in Arkham right now." The other gang members looked at each other, knowing that he was right.

"What are you saying?" Asked Penguin, glaring at the man.

"I'm saying, we should have a change in management." Said the man as he walked over Penguin, towering over the short man. Penguin sneered at the man before aiming his umbrella.

"Careful, what you say next, kid. You're starting to become a liability." Warned Penguin.

"I'm a liability!? You left five of our crew back there for the cops. They would still be here if you weren't so greedy. If I was in charge, we would have been gone before the Bat got there." Said the man. The other gang members were nodding their heads in agreement, muttering each other on how Penguin mucked up. Penguin, however, was getting angry at what's happening and decided to make an example of the man.

"You had a bright future, kid, but now you're about to burn!" Yelled Penguin before pulling the trigger on his umbrella's handle. The umbrella, however, didn't do anything. Penguin, confused, looked at the umbrella's nozzle to see that it was broken. A result of the Batman. "Oh yeah. Forgot about that." He then yelped when the goon grabbed him and threw him across the room.

"Anyone else have a problem?" Said the man. The other goons just shook their heads, showing their support for the man. The man smirked before looking at Penguin. "Time to take out the trash." Said the man as he and a few others ganged up at Penguin, who smiled nervously at the men. Soon, Penguin was thrown out of the warehouse with a few bruises. As he hit the pavement, his former gang threw all his belonging at him.

"And stay out!" Yelled one of his former crew before getting back inside. Penguin then got up and glared at the warehouse.

"Who needs you all!" Yelled Penguin, intending to stay strong even after what happened. "I can do my own crimes!" With that Penguin began to collect his belongings. After collecting everything, he began to walk away from the warehouse. After a few hours of walking, Penguin, exhausted, decided to talk a break at Gotham park. As he was sitting on one of the benches, he saw a couple of twins, both old and young, playing together or having a good time with each other by just watching the kids play. He even saw a couple of birds of the same species flying together in pairs.

"Oh! Why, must this happen to me?" Asked Penguin. All this twin stuff was starting to remind him of his old bodyguards. "I can't relax here with all this! I'm gone!" With that, Penguin began to leave the park. As he was leaving, he saw a pair of young twins performing cartwheels in perfect sync with each other. It reminded him of how the Kabuki twins would perform attack with each other against their enemies. He snarled at the resemblance before walking over to the twins and yelling at them. "Stop that! You're giving me a head ache!" This caused one of the twins to cry and people to look at Penguin in disgust. He grunted at this before leaving. A few hours later, learning that he hadn't eaten since morning, Penguin visited a shady bar for a bite to eat. While he waited for his food to arrive, he heard some gossip.

"Is that Penguin?" Asked a patron.

"Why aren't his body guards with him?" Asked another.

"Didn't you two hear? They quit after a botched-up job with Penguin. Now, their working solo."

"Really? I heard that they're working for someone else."

Hearing all this talk about him and the Kabuki twins, made Penguin snap. He climbed up his table and yelled out.

"Alright! Anyone else got a problem with me!?" Yelled Penguin, getting everyone's attention. Let me make this clear!" He then grabbed a plate of chicken wings from a waiter and began to eat them. After finishing them, he continued. " _ ***burps***_ I fired those two because they kept failing me! Robbery after robbery, those two kept failing me, repeatedly. So, I decided to fire them for their incompetence! That's the truth! Anyone have any objections!?" Penguin looked around to see the patrons, seeing if any had the guts to challenge him. Seeing no one was going to talk, he was about to sit back down when a patron spoke.

"I got a question! Are you stupid?" Yelled a patron, making the other laughs and angering Cobblepot.

"You got something to say!?" Yelled Penguin.

"Yeah, those two have been robbing Gotham banks since last night. And so far, they robbed three banks since leaving you. All in the course of one night! And they never been attacked by the Batman once!" Yelled the patron.

"I heard it was five!"

"No way, it had to be six at least!

Silence!" Yelled Penguin, catching everyone's attention again. "You mean to tell me, that those two have been more successful than me!?"

"Yup. They've got quite a streak going for them if this keeps up." Said a patron.

"Yeah, leaving you was the right call. Least now, they're actually winning!" Upon hearing this, Penguin glared at the patrons before leaving the bar. He was about to leave when a hand grabbed him. He looked to see two big strong men, cracking their knuckles. Soon, another man appeared before Penguin.

"You have to pay for those wings, sir." Said the third man. Penguin just sneered at the man.

"I don't need to pay. I'm a Cobblepot. And I don't need to pay for anything." Said Penguin before leaving, but before he could do so, he was grabbed from behind by one of the big guys, who forced him to look at the boss.

"I insist." Said the man before leading the two men and Penguin to an alley. "And, if you don't have money. I'm afraid this will get ugly." Said the man as he motioned the other man to check Penguin for money. Upon confirming that Penguin didn't have anything, the man motioned the two men to do what they wanted to Penguin, who gulped in fear.

After an intense beating, Penguin was limping aimlessly as people began to laugh at his state. He would have yelled at them and threatened them, but he was too exhausted to do so. As he was walking, he began to remember something like this happening back in Asia. He had refused to pay for so-called protection money from a gang that owned the street that his hotel was on. Penguin chuckled at that memory.

* * *

Flash back

* * *

" _Now gentleman. I'm giving you one chance to leave me alone and leave with your dignity intact." Said Penguin, calmly, as he watched a group of thugs surround him._

" _No can do, foreigner. You refused to pay for our protection fee. Now, we'll teach you a lesson." Said the lead thug while twirling a bat. Penguin simply smiled._

" _Suit yourself." Said Penguin as the first thugs charged at him with a gold club. He was soon stopped, however when woman landed in front of him. She wore a red catsuit and had a kabuki mask on her face. She also had three metal claws for hands. She stared at the thug before slashing the golf club, slicing it into pieces. She then proceeded to beat up the thug along with everyone else. Soon, everyone one, but the leader, was on the ground and groaning from the intense beating the woman gave them. The woman then looked at the shaking leader before taking a step forward. Seeing this, the lead thug ran for his life. He was about to turn the corner when he was tripped. He looked behind him to see another red clad woman with her foot outstretched. The two women looked at the man before smashing their feet at his face, knocking him out._

" _*Laughs* Excellent work, ladies." Said Penguin as he walked toward the two women. "I see that you two got some skills over the years." He then grinned at the two ladies. "We'll make a great team." Said Penguin before laughing._

* * *

Present

* * *

Penguin smiled at the memory. Since then, that gang gave him a portion of their protection fees. And it was all because of the twins. He then began to remember a few more good memories with the twins. How they saved him from death during that one botched job. How they cared for him when he was sick with the flu. And how they celebrated his birthday in their own way. Each pleasant memory came one after the other. And it made him feel misery and regret at what he did to the twins. The final memory was him firing the twins and how betrayed they looked. That was the final nail in the coffin and Penguin began to sniffle.

" _ **What have I done?"**_ Thought Penguin as he clutched his head. _**"I just fired the only people that have been with my ever since my parents died."**_ Tears were now rolling down his cheeks. _**"I got to get them back. But how, they could be anywhere."**_ As if someone was listening, a bank across the street was being robbed by the twins. Of course, he didn't notice the twins until he saw them robbing the bank. Relief at seeing the two, Penguin began to run over to the bank. Ignoring the pain that came from his beating. The two were about to leave when Penguin yelled at them.

"Wait! Wait! Stop, girls! It's me!" The Kabuki twins stopped and looked at their former employer. They watched as they saw him stop in front of them, trying to regain his breath. As they watched him do so, they noticed that he had a lot of bruises all over him, his monocle was gone, and that his clothes were tattered. They felt a ping of worry, but it soon left when they remembered what happened the last time they met. Once Penguin recovered, he looked at the twins and smiled.

"Great news, ladies! I've decided to rehire you!" Yelled Penguin with a smile. He then frowned when the two didn't respond. "What? Didn't hear you hear me? I want you back." The twins were still silent. "C'mon. What do you want from me?" Complained Penguin. "To beg for your forgiveness? A sorry? I'll do it." The twins just shook their heads in response. "What, why?" Asked Penguin in shock. The twins then urged Penguin to follow them, which he did. They led him to a back allay where an armored truck was waiting. "Is this your getaway vehicle?" Asked Penguin, shocked that they got such an expensive vehicle so quickly. The door then opened to reveal, to his shock again, Black Mask and several of his men, including his second-in-command. Black mask dusted himself before walking over to the twins and Penguin.

"Nice work, ladies. I say that you both passed the test. Welcome to my organization." Said Black Mask before looking at Penguin. "Cobblepot. You look like trash. Not that, I'm surprised." Penguin, who was still shocked, glared at Black Mask.

"You hired my guards!" Yelled Penguin, pointing an accusing finger hand at Black Mask.

"Ex-guards." Corrected Black Mask. "These two lovely ladies, after you fired them, came to me for a job. I agreed, but only if they passed a test. Which they had just did. I must say, I was surprised that you fired such skilled accomplices. What was the reason?" Penguin then donned a sad face.

"Stupidity." Said Penguin simply, before looking at the twins. "C'mon, girls! Don't you, remember all the good times we had together? All the times you helped me? How you saved me all those times?" The Kabuki twins simply stayed silent before walking to the armored truck. Penguin, feeling betrayed, begged them to come back. "Please come back! I'm useless without you! A nobody!" Seeing that the twins were about to enter the truck, Penguin rush to them. Black Mask's men were about to grab Penguin, when Black Mask held them back. Amused at how this was going. Penguin grabbed the both of the twin's legs and began to plead again. "Please, I'll do anything! Just come back!" He continued to beg as the twins entered the truck. "I'll give you both a big raise! Vacation breaks! Whatever you want for a month! Please, just come back!" It was then that Black Mask, having seen enough, had his men grab Cobblepot and throw him out the truck. Black Mask then placed his foot on Penguin.

"Give up, Penguin. You lost them for good." Taunted Black Mask. "So, there's no need to embarrass yourself any longer." With that, Black Mask got on the truck and ordered the driver to leave. As the truck drove away from the crime scene, Penguin began to sob. Sobbing at how massively he screwed up. He would let Batman win a thousand time over if that meant the twins would come back to him. He then got an idea. It was crazy, but he had little choice in the matter. He then got up and went back to the bank.

* * *

 **Sometime later**

 **GCPD department building**

* * *

As soon the bat family, minus Robin as he was forced to remain in the Batcave in order to recover from the hit to the head caused by one of Penguin's goons, got out of the Batmobile, they walked up to commissioner Gordon. They received a call from him personally that someone wanted to speak with them personally. Gordon, upon seeing them, motioned for them to follow him into the GCPD building. As they were walking, Batgirl began to talk.

"So, who's the guy that wants to talk to us?" Asked Batgirl, wondering who it was.

"It's…better if you see for yourself." Said Gordon. Noticing the hesitancy in Gordon's voice, Batman suspected that it was someone he despised. Gordon soon lead them into an interrogation room. They entered and, to both their shock and angry, Penguin was there, hand-cuffed and patiently waiting for them. As soon as the door closed behind them, Batman went up to, grabbed him, and hoisted him to the air.

"Give me one good reason not to hurt you, Cobblepot." Said Batman with a strained voice. Penguin looked at Batman in fear for a moment before recomposing himself.

"I need your help, Batman." Said Penguin in a pleading voice. The pleasing in his voice, surprised Bruce, causing him to drop Penguin roughly to the floor.

"Our help? Why should we help you?" Asked Batgirl. "After what your goon did to Robin, you're not getting any help from us."

"But I really need your help!" Begged Penguin, holding his arms together in a pleading fashion. Batman looked at this, contemplating on what to do.

"Talk. And make it quick." Said Batman, deciding what to do. Penguin sighed in relief before speaking.

"As you probably know, my old guards haven't been there when I robbed that bank." Seeing the two bats nod, he continued. "That's because I fired them after our last encounter. I so angry with how it went, that I took it out on them. Now, they hate me and they're under the employ of Black Mask."

"Wait. Black Mask hired them? Why?" Asked Batgirl, angry replaced with confusion temporarily.

"It's because of their skills." Said Penguin. "Black Mask must have seen their potential and recruited them. He gave them a test to see if they were worth the time. And they passed."

"That's explains all those robberies last night and how the police didn't know about them until it was too late. Black Mask must have disabled any form of alarm and communications device to see if the twins are up to his standards." Said Batman. "But that still doesn't explain why you want them back, Penguin or why you came to us for help."

"Because Bats. You're my best chance in getting them back. The police are no good. What with all the red tape and all. And I can't take on Black Mask's entire organization by myself. I need your help. They're like family to me. Like you and your sidekicks." Said Penguin, attempting to bring out the human part of Batman, who was listening in with a stoic face. Batgirl, on the other hand, was skeptical.

"You expect us to help you by just giving us a sob story? Sorry, but no. After what you did to Robin, you're on your own." Said Batgirl, not wanting to help Penguin.

"But you gotta!" Begged Penguin. "Please, Batman. Wouldn't you be doing what I'm doing right now, if it meant getting your family back?" Batman looked at pathetic display Penguin was giving him. He also saw the guanine pleading, and sadness in them.

" _ **He really misses those two."**_ Thought Batman as he saw a tear roll down Penguin's eyes. After seeing the tear, he sighed.

"Do you know anything about where Black Mask is?" Asked Batman, causing Penguin to look at him in surprise and joy while Batgirl looked at him with surprise. Penguin wiped himself with a tattered shelve before getting up from the ground.

"Not really, but I do know one place he frequents." Said Penguin. "But, I'll only tell you if you let me come."

"Fine, but don't push it anymore, Penguin." Said Batman.

"I swear." Said Penguin with an hand on his chest.

"You're kidding me. You want to help Penguin get his lady friends back. You know, that he'll go back to stealing after this, right?" Said Batgirl.

"I know, but Penguin truly cares for them. I've seen it." Said Batman.

"But he hurt, Robin."

"I know, and I intend to have justice served for that, but for now, we're helping Penguin. Whether, we like it or not." Said Batman. Seeing that there was nothing she can do to convince him, She sighed in defeat.

"So, how are we going to get Penguin out of here?" Asked Batgirl.

"I have an idea." Said Batman with a smirk. A few minutes later, Gordon was walking down a hall when he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Said Gordon. When he saw no one, he looked around to see the door that exits out of the building was swung open. Concerned and suspicious, Gordon ran to the interrogation room where Penguin was. He opened the door to find a pair of cuffs, laying on the table. He sighed before closing it, deciding to trust the Batman.

"So, now we're on the run from the police. Great" Said Batgirl as Batman drove according to the directions Penguin was giving him.

"Gordon will cover us." Said Batman. "Where to Penguin?"

"Take a left and go straight. It'll take you to an abandoned factory at the south end of the city." Said Penguin from the back seat. Batman complied and the rest of the trip went smooth sailing. To pass the time, Batgirl decided to make a conversation with Penguin.

"You seem to be doing an awful lot for those two, Penguin. How come?" Asked Batgirl. Penguin sighed before speaking.

"I told you. They're family to me." Said Penguin.

"Criminals rarely consider guards or henchmen as family. So, why do you treat them differently?" Asked Batman, joining in on the conversation.

"Well…" Said Penguin hesitantly. "It was back when my parents were still around. Back when we just went broke. Sometime ago, when I was a child, we went to Asia to get away from Interpol. Apparently, my parents illegally extorted money out from people's bank accounts as well as making several people disappear. Interpol found out and sent agents to arrest us. We evaded them for years until one day, they finally caught us. Only I escaped. My parents were taken away and that was the last time I saw them. I was forced to defend myself from all the other kids, who constantly bullied me, just for my ethnic group. Then one day, while I was eating food I scavenged from trash cans, two girls of about my age appeared and approached me. They were hungry and wanted the food I had. I yelled at them to go away. They persisted and there was a tussle. Eventually, the two got the better of me and they began to eat the food that I scavenged. Just when I was about to cry, the two then shared a portion of the food with me. We then eat to our heart's content. When we finished, the two showed me to an abandoned house, they took as home. Since then, we've been living together, fending off anyone that tried to bully us while also trying to scrape a living. It was during that time, that we grew to be like…a family. Of course, all good things must come to an end. Interpol eventually found me and brought me back to England, so they can send me to an orphanage that can rehabilitate me. As they were taking me away, those girls came and made me promised to come see them again. They gave me a code word and everything." Explained Penguin. Batgirl and Batman were silent during the whole thing.

"So, how did you become Penguin? And how did you meet again?" Asked Batgirl after a moment of silence.

"Well, I managed to escape the orphanage and decided to go back to the old family manor. It was there that I found a secret stash of money. Using that money, I went back to Asia while also picking up some nice clothing." Said Penguin, gesturing to his outfit. "I went back to the street where I met those two girls, only to find they were gone. I looked everywhere for them. For three months I searched for them. During this time, I began to teach birds how to steal for me. Just in case, I needed the funding. After the third month, I was about to call it quits when two red clad women with claws and creepy masks attacked me. We tussled for a bit until they got the upper hand. They were about to finish me off when they recognized me. They stopped attacking and began to write down the code word that those little girls from my childhood gave me. It was then, that I learned that they were the little girls from my childhood, taken away and trained to be emotionless killing machines. We then had a talk, well actually I did all the talking since they didn't talk throughout the conversation, and I figured out that a gang wanted to teach me a lesson for failing to pay their protection fees, and they fired them to kill me. So, I confronted them, telling them to reconsider threatening me. They refused and attacked me. But…"

"The twins changed sides and helped you." Guessed Batman.

"You got it, Bats. They changed sides and helped me defeat the gang. After that, they swore their absolute loyalty to me and became my bodyguards. And that's about it. You can fill in the rest." Said Penguin. "Now, are we there yet? All this talk, made me impatient."

"We're here." Said Batman after a few seconds. The three then got out and observed the factory.

"I don't see a single guard. Both outside, and inside." Said Batgirl, looking over the factory with a pair of advanced binoculars.

"That's the trick." Said Penguin. "Black Mask isn't using the factory. It's just a cover-up. He built an underground base underneath it. So, it people won't suspect anything if they ever came and investigate here."

"Clever." Said Batman. "But it also makes our job more complicated. Anyway, to get in?"

"Just one. An exhaust port somewhere used to clear out smoke in case of a fire. I can show you it." Said Penguin.

"Lead on." Said Batman. Penguin nodded before running to where the exhaust port. As they were following, Batgirl spoke again about the wisdom of helping Penguin.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do? I mean, he is the enemy." Said Batgirl, unconvinced in helping Penguin.

"It is the right thing to do. Penguin just wants to be reunited and reconcile with his guards. He's not here to steal anything. I saw it in his eyes, Barbara. He truly believes them to be family. Even the evilest person in the world has something to love." Said Batman.

"Really?" Asked Batgirl. "Joker has something he loves more than doing crime?"

"Yes. It's his love for causing chaos." Said Batman, smirking a bit at Batgirl gaping at him in shock, unable to process that he just burned her. She then pouted and continued to walk with Batman to find Penguin. They found him waiting for them beneath a small exhaust port, big enough for them to crawl in.

"Took you long enough. Let's get going." With that, Penguin got into the exhaust port and crawled him into the base. Batman and Batgirl following close behind. As they were crawling, Batgirl suddenly had a thought.

"Hey, Penguin. How did you know about this place?" Asked Batgirl as they were nearing the target.

"My guards, of course! They're skilled in all manners of infiltration. Why do you ask?" Asked Penguin. Batgirl looked at him in disbelief before yelling.

"If you're guards knew about this, then they would tell Black Mask about it since they work for him now!" Penguin processed this information for a few moments before widening his eyes in realization. The three were about to move back, when the exhaust port was suddenly full of Methoxyflurane, a halogenated ether used for clinical use as a volatile inhalational anesthetic. In other words…knockout gas. The three tried to stay conscious or to get their rebreathers on, but they eventually succumbed to the gas.

* * *

 **Sometime later**

* * *

As Batman groggily woke up, he heard a voice. "Knock, knock, Batman." Said Black Mask as he observed Batman, Batgirl, and Penguin all chained up under a tank of sulfuric acid. "I knew that Penguin was stupid enough to try and attack me, but I never thought that you would help him, Batman." As he was speaking, Batgirl and Penguin awoke. "Now, that you're all awake, let me explain what's going to happen. I drop you all into that tank of acid by pushing this button." Black Mask held out a small remote, his finger on a button. "This button will cause you three to lower down to the acid, where you'll all die a painful death, leaving me with free reign over Gotham. Any questions?" Seeing no one was talking, he then pressed the button, lowering the three to their doom. As they were being lowered, Batman tried to think of a way out of this. Seeing this, Black Mask laughed.

"Don't try it, Bats. Even if you succeed in getting something out to help you escape, I press this button and you all drop immediately." Said Black Mask, showing that there was another button underneath the other one. "And even if you did somehow escape and get the remote away from me, those two are ready to slice your chains to bits." The three then looked at the Kabuki twins on top of the crane that was holding their chains. Black Mask then began to laugh again. "I win, Bats. No one is coming to save you. Any last words?"

"Uh. I have." Said Penguin. "But it's for my former guards, not you."

"Doesn't matter to me, go ahead." Said Black Mask, deciding to grant his request. He then turned off the crane, giving Penguin the time to say his piece. Sighing, Penguin looked up to the Kabuki twins, who looked interested in what Penguin had to say.

"I'm sorry, girls. I've been a real jerk to you two that night. You both didn't deserve to be fired." Said Penguin. The Kabuki twins still didn't show any emotions. "I'll be completely honest with you two. Before I meet you gals, I never felt love. My parents treated me like trash, I had no friends, and I got constantly bullied by others. But you two, you two gave me compassion and pity, and for the first time in my life, I felt like I was a normal person. But then I went and squandered that by treating you two like dirt. You two helped me through my childhood, and I didn't give you anything in return. I'm sorry, and I hope you two forgive me because you two have been the closet thing I had to a family." With that, Penguin closed his eyes and accepted his fate. The Kabuki twins remained silent during all this.

"That was touching. To bad, you'll be dead, Penguin." Said Black Mask as he activated the crane again. As the three were slowly getting near the acid, the Kabuki twins looked at each other for a moment. They then suddenly nodded their heads, and soon, one jumped from the crane and landed near Black Mask. Before he could do anything, the masked woman kicked the hand that was holding the remote, causing him to drop it. She then grabbed it and pressed the button that would stop the crane. Meanwhile, her twin went down the chains and helped Batgirl, Batman, and Penguin in removing their chains. She first helped Batman, who, after being freed from his chains, grabbed onto Batgirl's chains, and began to free her while the Kabuki woman helped with Penguin, who was tearing up. Soon, the three were free and out of harm's way. The four regrouped with the second Kabuki twin, who was running from a group of Black Mask's men with Black Mask in tow.

" _ ***Growls***_ Kill them and those traitors!" Yelled Black Mask. His men followed his orders and charged at the group, stun batons ready. Batman, in response, threw a smoke grenade at the men before entering the fray. There were sounds of grunting and shouts of pain in the smoke. The smoke soon subsided to reveal Batman took out the group of men.

"Give it up, Black Mask. You're outnumbered." Said Batman as he looked at Black Mask.

" _ ***Chuckles***_ Batman, you should've learn by now, that I always have a back-up plan." Said Black Mask before snapping his fingers. As if on que, large groups of his men arrived and surrounded the five heroes and villains.

"Uh…Batman. Might, I suggest a retreat?" Asked Penguin nervously, the twins nodding in agreement. Batman narrowed his eyes into slits, calculating the odds.

"As much as I hate agreeing with Penguin, he's right. There's no way we can win against this many." Said Batgirl. Batman, taking into consideration both Penguins and Batgirl's suggestion, had to agree. There were too many to fight, even for him. He then took out all his smoke grenades and threw them at the ground, creating a large smoke screen. While his men were scrambling to find the trespassers and traitors, Black Mask walked up to his number one. He looked at her.

"Tell the men to stop. They're all probably gone by now. Tell them to also scuttle this base. It's compromised now." Ordered Black Mask.

"Yes sir. Should I transport the assets into secondary safehouses?" Said number one.

"Yes, so long as I have even one barrel of that stuff, I don't care what you do." Said Black Mask before leaving. The woman nodded her head before barking orders at the men. Meanwhile, Batman, and Batgirl were looking at Penguin hugging the Kabuki twins. Crying happy tears and saying how much he was glad they forgave him. The Kabuki twins in turn, hugged him back.

"So, does this mean we let them go?" Asked Batgirl. Batman looked at her before looking at Penguin and the Kabuki twins. Seeing them so happy, reminded him of his own parents. He briefly smiled before resuming his usual stoic face as he marched to Penguin, who turned around when he noticed Batman coming to him.

"So, do I still have to go to jail?" Asked Penguin. Seeing Batman nod, made Penguin sigh.

"Alright, Bats. Since you helped me get my girls back, I'll go peacefully." Said Penguin. He then held out his hands. Batman looked at Penguin before cuffing him.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Batman. Penguin simply smirked.

"Positive." Said Penguin before Batman escorted him away. He then winked at the Kabuki twins, who stayed silent before jumping away from the scene.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Wayne Manor**

* * *

Bruce Wayne was currently drinking a glass of water when Dick Grayson and Alfred Pennyworth came and visited. Dick, after receiving the head injury from one of Penguin's goons, had several layers of dressing around his forehead.

"So, Penguin just turned himself in?" Asked Dick as he watched Bruce drink his water.

"Yup. Surrendered without a fight." Said Bruce after putting down the, now empty, glass.

"Quite, unusual for Cobblepot to do such a thing, sir. Was there any reason for such an action?" Asked Alfred, wondering why Penguin would do such a thing.

"Guess he felt grateful to me helping him get his girls back." Said Bruce. "Besides," Bruce then got up. "He also probably let himself arrested, so the GCPD and everyone in Gotham will know that their back in his employment. In fact, their probably springing him out now."

* * *

 **GCPD truck**

* * *

" ***Laughs*** Cobblepot is back in business!" Yelled out Penguin as the twins took care of his police escort and freed him from his shackles. "now, before we go back to business ladies, I got something to do first." He smirked as the two followed him to his old hideout.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

* * *

"Then I suppose, you'll be going out to catch him, master Bruce." Said Alfred. Bruce simply looked out the window, looking at Gotham city.

"I'll let Penguin go free tonight. He deserves it." Said Bruce. "Besides, I'm sure he wants to have quality time with his only family after everything that happened tonight.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Abandoned Warehouse**

* * *

" ***Sighs in satisfaction*** Nothing like having a cup of coffee, sitting back, and letting my pretties deal with some traitorous dogs!" Yelled out Penguin as the Kabuki twins were dealing with his former gang. They caught them by surprise while they were out celebrating a successful heist. They were so unprepared that most were knocked out before they got the chance to fight. Soon, the fight was over and the twins were holding down the leader, the one that had been talking back to him ever since Penguin hired him. "Well, well, well. Looks like the tides have turned." Said Penguin before gulping down a cup of coffee. "Ladies, do what you want with him, but don't kill him. I don't want this place messy." The twins nodded before flashing their claws at the man, who was shaking in fear.

After the twins were done with the leader, they tossed the gang out of the warehouse, tied up and bruises all over their bodies. Once that was done, Penguin looked at the twins.

"Ladies, today, you will witness a new Penguin. I won't demand anything overbearing or yell at you two anymore. I'll even give you two a better cut, what do you say?" Said Penguin. The twins looked at each other before shaking their heads, surprising and shocking Penguin. They then used sign language to converse with Penguin, who had some knowledge on the subject. Once they finished, Penguin gasped. "You want things to go back to normal. Why?" The twins used sign language again. "You like it that way and you don't want me to change?" Seeing them nod, made Penguin confused, but relieved. "If that's what you two want, then I guess we'll do it, but let me give you two a day off because of what happened. It's the least I can do." The twins then nodded in thanks. Penguin made a smirk before yawning. Seeing that he was sleepy, the twins helped their boss to his bed and tucked him to sleep. They looked at their boss for a moment before leaving.

* * *

 **Arkham Asylum**

* * *

At Arkham Asylum, the warden in charge of Arkham Asylum was doing some paper work when his receptionist called him to inform him of the new psychologist was here.

"Good. Send him in." Said the warden as he got ready for the new worker of Arkham Asylum. He had a seemingly spotless record, and he graduated from a respectable university in Gotham. There was no indication of corruption or ill intent. The door soon opened to reveal a man. The man then walked up to the warden before holding out his hand. Seeing the hand, the warden grabbed it and shook it.

"Greeting. I'm warden John Billmore. It's a pleasure to meet you, doctor Crane." Said the warden. Crane simply smiled before looking at the warden.

"It's a pleasure as well. I'm pleased to know that my application here was accepted. I heard it isn't easy to get a job here." Said Crane.

"Well, isn't" Agreed John. "The prisoners here are some of the worse human beings on the planet. A lot of good people quit after dealing with some of them for so long."

"Don't worry, that won't happen with me." Said Crane before smiling a devious smile. _**"For the criminals here will be begging to die, once I'm through with them."**_ Thought Crane as the warden began to escort him throughout the facility/

* * *

 **Anyone guess, who that was? C'mon guess. Anyway, here's the first chapter, or episode, for my own season 6. Was it bad, good, or okay? Tell me in the comments. Oh, by the way, I'm leave you all a preview of the next episode. Here it is.**

 **Ethan Bennett's redemption: Ethan, after sometime of good behavior and some backing from Yin and Bruce, has returned to the GCPD. But, at the same time, Clay face has returned, posing as Ethan to frame him for his crimes. Can Batman prove his friend's innocence before he goes back to Arkham.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: Ethan Bennett's redemption**

* * *

In Arkham Asylum, Ethan Bennett was sitting in his confined cell like always. He had been told that someone will come to pick him up soon to take him to court in order to see if he had completely reformed. As he was waiting, he was silently praying for a good session, one where he can go back to the GCPD. He then heard footsteps. Thinking it was the person coming to get him, Ethan got up and looked outside.

"I'm ready to get going." Said Ethan as the shadow of a person got closer. To his surprise, the person just chuckled before revealing himself as Jonathan Crane. Ethan heard about him from one of the orderlies. He was the new psychologist for Arkham Asylum. _**"What does he want from me."**_ Thought Ethan as he stood attention as Crane looked at Ethan from the glass wall separating them. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

" ***Chuckles*** Not really, detective. I just wanted to say congratulations for getting another chance for redemption. After all, the last time you were given a second chance you mucked it up, Clayface." Said Crane. Ethan then narrowed his eyes at the mention of his former super villain career.

"That's not who I am anymore. That part of me is gone forever." Said Ethan while crossing his arms.

"Are you sure about that?" Said Crane as he held his hands together and started to pace around. As he was pacing around, Ethan noticed that he walked with a slight limp. "For all we know, Clayface is still inside of you. Waiting to come out and start all over again. Maybe you're right, and Clayface is gone forever. But I doubt it, that persona will always be a part of you. Now and forever. After all, during your chance of redemption, you choose to become a villain. To become Clayface."

"That wasn't me." Said Ethan, though hesitantly.

"Perhaps." Admitted Crane as he looked at Ethan. "Or perhaps not. Either way, it seems Bruce Wayne believes you are capable of redemption along with commissioner Gordon and your former partner." At hearing of his former partner, Ethan widen his eyes.

"Yin? She's back in Gotham?" Asked Ethan hopefully. He had heard that sometime ago, Yin was transferred to Bludhaven to help as some of their best detectives were in the hospital or dead because of the criminals there.

"Yes, she was transferred back to Gotham after a recent decrease in criminal activities there caused by a new hero called…Tarantula, I think it was. In either case, she will be the one to pick you up. She'll be here soon." Explained Crane. Hearing that Yin was back, Ethan sighed to himself in relief. "But, before you go, I wanted to express my regret on not being able to examine and treat you, Ethan. It would have been a…interesting appointment. After all, there's no other former cops turned super villain in Arkham Asylum and I wanted to see your greatest fear. But alas, it is what it is." Said Crane. He then held out a syringe with a yellow substance in it. "Pity to. I wanted to see what this would do to you." Ethan then narrowed his eyes at Crane, but this time in suspicion. Something about him seemed off. Before more words were said, however, Yin finally came. Upon seeing her, Ethan smiled, which Yin returned.

"Ready to get out of here?" Asked Yin. Ethan nodded in confirmation. With that, Yin opened his cell and let him out. The two then smiled at each other again before leaving. As he was leaving, Ethan looked back at Crane, who waved good bye at Ethan. "Something wrong?" Asked Yin, seeing that Ethan was looking back.

"No, Yin. It just that doctor. He creeps me out." Said Ethan, looking back at Yin.

"Don't worry about him. His records were checked thoroughly. There's nothing fishy about him." Said Yin. Believing her, he nodded his head in confirmation. Crane heard her, however.

" **Oh, detective."** Thought Crane as he looked back at Ethan's former cell. **"Just because a person didn't commit any crimes in the record, doesn't mean they actually didn't do any."** With that, Crane walked away, holding his serum. One that he made himself. **"Perhaps, I can still experiment on Ethan Bennett. I just need to bring him here."** Crane then smiled to himself. **"And I know, who's up to the task."**

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Court**

* * *

"The defendant may now stand." Said the judge as he looked slammed his gavel on the sound block. Ethan then stood up with his lawyer, the same on that helped him before. "Mr. Brent, call in your first witness." The lawyer nodded his head before calling Bruce Wayne to the stand.

"Mr. Wayne, do you believe that Ethan Bennett deserves another chance of redemption." Said the lawyer. Bruce coughed into his hand before speaking.

"As you know, I've known Ethan for most of my teenage life and beyond. He's a good man that had an unfortunate accident forced upon him that made him become something he's not. If I had to choose one person in Arkham Asylum that deserves redemption, it would be Ethan." Said Bruce. Ethan smiled a bit at his friend's words.

"I see." Said the lawyer before asking Bruce to leave so that Yin can speak. "Detective Yin, share with us your reasoning that Mr. Bennett should deserve redemption."

" ***Take a deep breath*** Ethan Bennett, as the court knows, has been subjected to psychological torture at the hands of the Joker before inhaling a chemical the Joker himself made, which turned him to Clayface. I believe that, had none of that happened, Ethan would still be the cop he once was. And now that he's been completely cured, I believe that he should be allowed back into the force." The lawyer nodded in satisfaction before calling in several more people willing to testify. The case went on for several hours before the jury made their decision.

"Your honor, we, the jury, find that Ethan Bennett should be once again on probation. So, to prove that he is redeemable." Said one of the jury. The judge then nodded in understanding.

"Very well." Said the judge. "Ethan Bennett, you are now placed on probation until it is determined that you're fully reformed. Case closed." With that the Judge slammed his gavel to signify the end of the case. Once everyone was gone, Yin and Bruce hugged Ethan, relieved that he was given another chance. As the three were leaving the building, Bruce looked at Ethan.

"If you want, I can offer you a job at Wayne industries." Said Bruce, eager to help his friend.

"After what happened last time, no thanks, Bruce. I think I'll go for something more off the radar. Like a cashier." Said Ethan.

" ***Chuckles*** Never thought you would be doing a job like that." Said Yin.

"Yeah well, things change. So, who's going to be supervising me?" Asked Ethan.

"Gordon pulled some strings and had me handling you. Just like old times." Said Yin.

"Yeah, but this time, you're calling all the shots." Joked Ethan. Bruce just smiled at the two's banter before getting a call on the Batwave.

"Uh, I got to take this. I'll see you both later." Said Bruce before leaving the two alone. Once he was certain he was alone, he took out his Batwave communicator and answered. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing much." Said Robin as he took cover from Fire Fly's attacks. "Just wondering when you're coming to assist me and Batgirl."

"Fire Fly given you trouble?" Asked Bruce as he called the Batmobile.

"Not really. He's easy." Said Robin with confidence before an explosion erupted near him. "It's just that, I wanted you to have some swings at him. So, you won't feel left out."

"Uh huh." Said Bruce. Unconvinced at Robin's weak attempt at brushing off how Fire Fly was causing trouble for him and Batgirl. He then got in the Batmobile and started to get dressed in his costume. After finishing getting in his outfit, he drove as fast as he could to Robin's position. Passing by Yin and Ethan as he did so.

"The Batman." Said Ethan as the Batmobile passed over them. "He's at it again."

"Yup." Said Yin. "I better call this in." She was about to get out her phone when Ethan stopped her.

"I'm sure Bats got it handled. I mean, all the heavy hitters in Gotham are locked up, right?" Asked Ethan. Yin looked hesitant before giving in.

"I suppose." Said Yin. She then looked at Ethan. "Speaking of them, did they treat you well. I can't imagine an ex-cop being popular with them."

"Eh. Some scrapes here and there, but for the most part I was confined to my cell. Orderlies didn't want me to escape." Said Ethan. The two then continued walking. "By the way, Yin. Where's the other Clayface? Haven't heard anything about him during my time at the Asylum."

"He's escaped a few times from arrest after escaping from Arkham, but he'd just been recently captured by the Batman. He's now serving time in Arkham." Said Yin.

"That's good. Somebody with powers like that could really do some damage." Said Ethan. Yin raised an eyebrow at that. "You know. With what I did with my powers and all. He could do the same."

"True. Anything else?" Asked Yin as the two walked.

"Yeah. Who else is on the run?" Asked Ethan.

"Well, Catwoman was never caught. Black Mask is at large. Killer Croc escaped last week. And we haven't heard anything from Penguin. Everyone else is in Arkham or in hiding." Said Yin. "So, you want to continue this twenty questions game or do you want to get something to eat. The food at Arkham could not be good."

"Trust me Yin." Said Ethan as the two walked to the closets restaurant. "The stuff they serve in the in the department is haven compared to that stuff."

Arkham Asylum

Few days later

Basil Karlo, the second Clayface, was currently in a cell that was specifically made for him, was doing nothing but shapeshift into different people when an orderly came for him.

"Mr. Karlo, someone is here to see you." With that the orderly left the area, leaving Karlo to look at the person before him.

"What do you want?" Asked Karlo as he looked at the man before him.

"Nothing much really, Mr. Karlo." Said the man as he paced back and forth. "If you haven't already heard, I'm the new psychologist of Arkham Asylum. The name is Jonathan Crane. And I have a proposition for you." Karlo rose an eyebrow at that.

"What is it?" Asked Basil, curious at the proposition that Crane was offering.

"Oh, it's not too much. I just need you to pose as Ethan Bennett so that he'll be forced back into Arkham." Said Crane. Basil blinked at surprised at this, never expecting such a thing from the psychologist.

"Why?" Asked Basil, suspicious at Crane's intentions. Crane simply smiled.

"I want to have a session with Mr. Bennett. Unfortunately, he'd just gotten on probation, so I can't have a session with him. But if he committed a few crimes, then he'll be forced back into the Asylum. That's where you come in. You can shapeshift into Ethan Bennett. If you take Bennett's place, do some crimes, and implicate him in the crime, then people will blame him." Said Crane.

"And you get what you want." Said Basil. "But what's in it for me? What do I get out of this?"

"Freedom. I can free you from cell right now. Here's the plan." With that Crane began to explain his plan on getting Basil out. A few minutes later, a passing guard heard shouting from Basil's cell. Knowing that Crane was having a private session with him, the guard ran to the cell. When he got there, he was surprised to see two doctor Cranes fighting each other. Seeing the guard, the two Cranes got up.

"Oh, thank goodness that you're here! Clayface has impersonated me. Take him down!" Yelled one of the Cranes, pointing at the other one.

"Don't be fooled! He's Clayface!" Yelled the other one, pointing at his double. The guard, confused at who is who, got out a taser and pointed it in the space between the cranes. Hands shaking at the pressure being put on him. After a few minutes passed, the Cranes grew impatient.

"My god! He's the fake one, you imbecile!" Yelled one of the Cranes. Hearing that Basil was a horrible actor and that Crane was rather docile, the guard fired his taser at the one that just yelled. The resulting shock left the Crane that was hit, sprawling on the floor in a twitching mess. The guard then resumed to cuff him.

"Thank you for choosing the imposter, sir. Now, I must go and report this." With that, the other Crane left the cell. As soon as no one was in site, Crane suddenly turned into Basil, who smirked in satisfaction.

"Idiot." Said Basil before turning into a puddle of clay before using the sewer system to escape. Meanwhile, while recovering from the shock in his systems, the real Crane made a smile in satisfaction.

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Pastry shop**

* * *

Ethan was currently sweeping the floor of the pastry shop that hired him. The folks that owned the store were people that he had helped back in his police days and they were kind enough to hire him during his probation. Meanwhile, Yin was observing the pastries the store had to offer, wondering which to pick. The doorbell then rung and Bruce came inside. Seeing his friend, Ethan smiled.

"How's it going Bruce?" Asked Ethan as he held out his hand, which Bruce shook with vigor.

"Just wanted to see how you're doing. People treating you right?" Asked Bruce.

"Well, the this is my first day, Bruce, so I can't say for most people. The folks that own this place are nice though." Said Ethan.

"That's because we wanted to help you in your time in need when you helped us during our time of need." Said a woman as she arrived from the storage room in the store. "Besides, my sister and I feel that you deserve another chance after what happened to you."

"Thanks again for giving this job, miss. It was extremely kind of both of you to hire a former super villain, even if he was a former cop." Said Ethan as he looked at one of his employers.

"It wasn't any trouble." Said the woman. "And it's Carla. We're opening up soon. You might want to get ready." With that the woman went back into the storage area.

"She seems nice." Said Bruce with a smirk. "And a sister." He then began to smirk. "You telling me that you have a secret affair going on?" Ethan then spluttered at the innuendo Bruce made.

"Bruce! C'mon, man!" Complained Ethan as Yin and Bruce looked at him in amusement. "You know that I don't do stuff like that!"

"Relax Ethan." Said Bruce as he held his hands up. "Just making a joke. It was terrible though."

"You got that right." Said Yin as she finally decided to pick a loaf of bread with cream in it. "I got to go. I'll come back at night to check up on you." With that Yin went to the cash register and left some money on the counter. "Tell them to keep the change. Least I can do for them taking you in." Yelled Yin as she left.

"Must be great to have her back in Gotham. Not many cops like her." Said Bruce as he looked back at Ethan.

"Yeah. I'm actually surprised that she made it back in one piece. From what I heard, Bludhaven is even worse than Gotham in terms of crime sprees." Said Ethan. Bruce nodded in agreement. Even with the new hero Tarantula, he feared that Bludhaven would need more heroes to help stem the tide of crime there. Perhaps he can go and visit Bludhaven for a bit. To help with the crime there. But before he could think on it more, he brushed it off. If he was gone, the criminal underworld in Gotham would go out of control. So much so, that the GCPD, Batgirl, and Robin couldn't handle it. Besides, Batman was a symbol of Gotham, not Bludhaven.

"Well, she's a tough gal. I'm sure that she can handle anything thrown at her." Said Bruce. "hey, she might even be the one for you."

" ***Chuckles in amusement*** Not going to stop with this, huh Bruce?" Said Ethan, amused at the thought of him and Yin together.

" ***Smirks*** After all those times you teased me with all those girls, never." Said Bruce. The two then had a conversation with each other for a few minutes before Bruce had to leave because of a phone call. After he left, the store opened and the people began to pour in. As they came in, Ethan braced himself in what would undoubtedly be a day full of suspicious looks and hurtful looks.

* * *

 **Later that night**

* * *

"Thank you! Come again soon!" Yelled Carla as she waved the last customer good bye. Ethan sighed in relief as the last customer made it out. The day went by in a flash. Most of the customers ignored him or let him be, much to his relief. Though there were some stares or whispers about him, they were mostly kept to themselves and they didn't bother him too much. "Well, Ethan, it's time to close up. You did pretty good on your first day."

"Thanks. Same time tomorrow?" Asked Ethan as he got ready to leave.

"Yup. Just be here quick. Zoe wants to do inventory again." Said Carla as she also got ready to leave. Zoe, upon hearing her name, smirked at her sister. Ethan chuckled at the sisters, thinking it was amusing to see them act like this. After saying good bye, he started to walk to his apartment. Sometime later, someone was currently vandalizing a local jewelry store. The police arrived just in time to see the criminal leave the area, forcing them to give chase. They tracked the criminal to a dead end, but much to their shock, when they went in all they saw was an empty alley. While they were shaking their heads at this, the criminal appeared out of nowhere on a rooftop. He looked at cops, who were just leaving, when he noticed three shadowy figures above him.

"Want us to do this the easy way or hard way?" Asked Robin as he held a bird-a-rang in each of his hands. Batman stayed silent, observing the criminal before him. There was something within him that was telling him that something was off.

"Turn around." Said Batman. The criminal then turned around. Much to their shock, it was Ethan Bennett. Ethan then smirked before turning into a puddle of clay, using their shock to get away. Once the bat family recovered, Robin looked at Batman.

"I thought that Ethan was cured." Said Robin as Batman looked at the direction Ethan took.

"He was." Said Batman. "Wayne industries did multiple test to make sure we didn't get any false data."

"Is it possible that, they just came back?" Asked Batgirl, wondering also why Ethan still had his powers.

"No." Said Batman. "Before Ethan was taken in court, we did another test just to be safe. There weren't any mutated cells within his bloodstream. Somethings off." With that Batman began to leave, Robin and Batgirl following in tow.

"You think the police would blame Ethan for this?" Asked Robin. Batman stayed silent for a moment before replying.

"Most likely, if they had concrete evidence of him doing so." Said Batman.

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Ethan's apartment**

* * *

True to his word, there was evidence that implicated Ethan to the crime. Surveillance footage of the jewelry store caught Ethan destroying display cases and attacking innocent bystanders. The police arrived to take Ethan into custody. Upon hearing this from Yin, who was shocked at this as well, Bruce immediately drove to his friend's apartment building, only to see Ethan being taken by the police. Already knowing what was going on, Bruce played the oblivious friend to avoid suspicion.

"Ethan, what's going on?" Asked Bruce as the police stopped. Ethan looked at his friend with a frustrated, but also sad, look.

"They're taking me to the GCPD. Because I supposedly vandalized a jewelry store." Said Ethan.

"Supposedly nothing! Security footage caught you in the act." Said one of the police officers. "You blew you third chance, and now you're going back to Arkham." It was, at this time, that Yin arrived. The look on her face was one of rage and concern.

"This is absurd!" Yelled Yin, confronting the officers holding Ethan. "There was no way for Mr. Bennett to be at the scene of the crime. The store he worked in was too far away from the scene of the crime for him to do it."

"Doesn't matter, detective. The evidence doesn't lie. And it says that Mr. Bennett did it. Besides, he could have easily got there, unlike most crooks." Said Chief Rojas as he walked to the source of the commotion. Bruce rose an eyebrow at the chief of GCPD. He had rarely ever seen him as of late. Only doing so, during charity events or news reports. Yin, meanwhile, glared at Rojas. Before she did anything rash, Bruce took over.

"Hold on. Are you implying that Ethan still has his powers?" Asked Bruce. "If so, that's absurd. Wayne industries did tests after tests to determine if Ethan still had his powers. All of them showed that he no longer has them."

"Doesn't matter kid. The evidence showed him doing it, so he's guilty. End of story." Said Rojas before motioning his men to take Ethan away. But before they did so, Bruce and Yin said some words to him.

"Don't worry Ethan. I'll try to clear you name." Said Yin.

"Same here." Said Bruce. Ethan smiled at his two friends before being forced into the armored car that then took off.

"Good luck doing that." Said Rojas before leaving with the rest of the GCPD. As soon as they were gone Yin scoffed.

"I hate him." Said Yin.

"You're not the only one." Said Bruce, scowling as Rojas's car drove past him. "So, what do we do?"

"Well, I'm going to interrogate those two shop owners that hired Ethan, see if they had any information worth digging up. You can help if you want, but I doubt that you'll be of any help in this." Said Yin. Bruce smirked in the inside at hearing this.

" **You're right. Bruce can't. But Batman can."** Thought Bruce as Yin walked to her car.

"But if you find anything, give me a call." Said Yin as she started her car. "You still have my number, right?" Seeing him nod, she drove away from the apartment building. As soon as she was gone, Bruce frowned.

* * *

 **Batcave**

 **Night-time**

* * *

Bruce, in his Batman costume, but with the cowl down, was accessing his super computer for anything that can help prove his friend's innocent while also trying to figure out, who did it. He had a sneaking suspicion, who did it though. As he was working, Alfred and Dick arrived with a tray of food and a glass of milk. Dick looked at Bruce working as Alfred put the tray down, somewhere safe.

"What going on? Trying to prove Ethan's innocent?" Asked Robin. Bruce simply nodded before getting back to work. "So, did you find anything?"

"Several." Said Bruce as he contemplated the information he gathered up about the jewelry store that was supposedly vandalizes by Ethan. "For one, the amount of time needed to get to the jewelry store from where Ethan works or anywhere near his apartment doesn't match with the time the store was vandalized. Even with his powers. There's also the fact that nothing was stolen. The original Clayface, and any other villain, would have stolen something from the store. Someone must have a grudge against Ethan to do this. Particularly someone with morphing capabilities." Getting the picture, Robin rose an eyebrow.

"You think Basil, did it?" Asked Robin. He wasn't being skeptical. After all, he heard that Basil escaped from Arkham after impersonating doctor Crane.

"It would explain the vandalism, and using Ethan as a scapegoat. Ethan did help in the attempt in removing his powers." Said Bruce, placing a hand on his chin. "He couldn't have done it before, since Ethan was in Arkham, but now with him out, Basil can easily use Ethan as a scapegoat."

"But wouldn't know that Ethan was cured. I mean the tests from Wayne industries should be enough to prove his innocence, right?" Asked Robin.

"For some, it would, but with the evidence that supports that Ethan did it, I don't think that will be enough to prove his innocence. Especially with chief Rojas." Said Batman.

"So, we just find Basil and get him to confess he did it, right?" Asked Dick, eager to get back in the field.

"It's not that simple." Said Batman before showing a map of the entirety of Gotham with dots showcasing possible places where Basil may attack. "With Ethan in jail, that leaves Basil to do whatever he wants. There's so many places that Clayface can attack. We need to narrow it down." Batman then began to think on what drives Basil. "For starters, he wants to be recognized, so he won't attack anything that won't attract attention." Multiple dots then disappeared. "He'll probably wants to be remembered, so he might do something unique." Some dots then began to glow brighter.

"What if he wants payback at Ethan. You think he'll go after him at the GCPD?" Asked Dick. Batman went into thought at that. The GCPD was rarely ever attacked. Doing something like that would undoubtedly attract attention to Clayface.

"That's certainly a possibility. He'll got both infamy, and a chance to get payback at Ethan." Said Batman before putting on his cowl. "We're going to GCPD." Dick simply smiled before running to get his costume on.

* * *

 **GCPD**

* * *

"Just confess to the crime Bennett." Said Rojas as he looked at Ethan, who was looking at his hands. "There's no point in this, Ethan. All the proof points to you doing it. Now, just confess you did it, so we can place you in Arkham, where you belong."

"I'm telling you, Rojas." Said Ethan, frustration in his voice. "I didn't do it. I was framed."

"If so, then why were you there in the security footage?" Asked Rojas, getting impatient. Ethan was silent for a moment, not having anything to say. Having enough of this, Rojas motioned to men to take Ethan away. "Fine, we'll just take you to Arkham now. Gordon wanted to give you a chance to speak for yourself, and as far as I'm concerned, your guilty and we're taking you away. Get him out of my sights." With that the two men, then grabbed Ethan and escorted him to an armored truck, which would take him to Arkham. As the truck was moving, Ethan was thinking of how unfair this whole predicament was and who could have framed him. He then thought of Basil.

" **Basil, of course!"** Thought Ethan. **"He has the motivation to want payback with me and he has the abilities to frame me. *Sighs* But how will I get people to prove that it was him. They won't believe me. Not unless Basil confesses that he did it. And it's not like he'll just appear right now and do that."** As if someone was responding, the truck was pushed back by a something big, resulting in it spinning in midair and crashing sideways on the road. Ethan groaned as he steadied himself from the crash. He then heard something ripped the doors of the truck open. He turned to see Clayface looking at him. Before he can do anything, Clayface grabbed him, pulled him out of the truck, and then glared at him.

"Payback, detective." Said Clayface before turning his free hand into a hammer. "Any last words?" Ethan just glared at Clayface.

"Yeah. Why did you frame me for that crime?" Asked Ethan. "Want to ruin my chance of redemption before finishing me off?"

" ***Chuckles*** Something like that. Think of it was repayment for you getting me locked up. And relax, I'm not going to kill you. Guy that helped me escape wouldn't like that." Said Clayface before getting ready to hit Ethan with the hammer. "But that doesn't mean I can't hurt you." As Clayface was getting ready to swing his hammer, Ethan thought on what he said.

" **Someone helped him escape? Who would do that?"** Thought Ethan before thinking of Crane. Before he could think on the matter further, Clayface then swung his hammer, but before it hit Ethan, a sudden flash caused Clayface to let go of Ethan. When he recovered he saw Batman and Robin looking at him from one of the rooftops surrounding him.

"Batman." Growled Clayface as he looked at the caped crusader.

"And Robin." Said Robin with an annoyed expression on his face.

"You're going back to Arkham, Basil." Said Batman as he brought out several pellets that would dry up Basil, turning him to a frozen clay statue of himself.

" ***Laughs*** Don't expect this to go like our last encounter, Batman." Said Clayface as he saw the pellets. "I actually prepared for those." With that Clayface began to separate himself into three separate piles of clay. The three piles then reformed into three separate Clayfaces, shocking the two masked heroes and Ethan, who was getting the two officers that drove the truck out of said truck and somewhere safe. "Learned this trick myself sometime ago. Now I can multiply myself, which means you can't use those things to put me down anymore because you'll be wasting them on other me's. Explained Clayface before laughing along with his other selves.

"Uh…we got a back-up plan, right?" Asked Robin, doubting they have enough pellets to take down the three Clayfaces. Batman narrowed his eyes in response. He never predicted that Clayface can self-duplicate. The only other villain that did that was Everywhere man, but he only beat him by making them turn against each other. With Clayface, he doubted he could have the same effect. He then looked at the pellets in his hand. He may have enough to defeat Clayface if he used them sparingly, but he doubted it. He then remembered the weapon he had recently made for Clayface in case he ever developed a countermeasure for his usual way to take him down. It was still a prototype and he needed to be careful, otherwise Clayface would adapt to the weapon before they can take him down.

"Just one, but we need Ethan. Try to distract them while I take with Ethan." Whispered Batman. Robin nodded just as the three Clayfaces jumped at them, intending to smash them to bits. The two jumped out of the way just before the Clayfaces smashed their hands at the area where they used to be. The two landed safely near the armored truck before throwing a few smoke pellets at their feet, creating a smokescreen. Two Clayfaces then jumped in while the third got ready in case the two heroes tried to escape. There was a noise, and then the sounds of fighting. When the smoke subsided one of the Clayfaces was a dried up statue while the other one was holding Robin.

"Where's the Bat?" Asked the third as he walked over to the other Clayface.

"No clue. Kid must have been a distraction, so Bat can escape." Said the other as Robin tried to escape.

 **"*Chuckles*** How's it feel, kid? To be abandoned by your partner?" Asked Clayface.

"Little hurt." Said Robin before smirking. "If this wasn't planned." Before he could decipher what, Robin meant, a blast hit the third Clayface, freezing him in place. The last remaining Clayface turned to see Ethan holding a small, advanced-looking gun with the barrel still smoking.

"Drop the kid, Clayface." Said Ethan as he held the gun.

"Or what?" Said Clayface, holding Robin. "You shoot me and the kid's frozen too. You willing to do that?" Ethan stayed silent before standing down. "Just as I thought." Said Clayface while smirking. He then grabbed Ethan, who dropped the gun in response. He then made the two look at him. "*Laughs* Looks like I can get payback with two people I hate. But unlike Ethan, I can kill you, kid. So, say good night." Clayface then began to surrounded Robin with clay, suffocating him.

"Let him go, Basil! This is going too far!" Yelled Ethan as Robin began to fight back. Clayface ignored him as Robin began to lose oxygen. Just when all seemed lost, a bat-a-rang hit Clayface in the face. It then exploded, leaving a trail of dust in it's wake. Clayface was confused for a moment when he suddenly began to feel weak and began to lose control of himself. "What the. What's going on?" Demanded Clayface as his hold on Ethan and Robin began to lessen, allowing them to break free. As Robin coughed out some clay that managed to get in his mouth, Batman appeared before the two.

"Great work you two." Said Batman as he looked at Clayface, who was beginning to turn into a puddle.

"What happening to him, Bats?" Asked Ethan, wondering what was going on.

"The Bat-a-rang I just threw had a special chemical I made that is able to weaken Clayface's composition, making him unable to maintain his physical form." Explained Batman as Clayface threw out some slur words at him. "He'll be able to reform sometime later." He then turned toward Robin. "Are you alright?" Ethan noticed that Batman spoke with a slight hint of concern, something he never thought he heard from the Batman.

" ***Coughs*** I'm alright." Said Robin before looking at Batman with frown. "You couldn't have done that earlier?"

"Sorry about that." Said Batman. "Next time, I'll be quicker."

"It's alright." Said Robin. "Just be the bait next time, and I'll take out the villain. Oh, and give a raise." Said Robin with a smirk. Batman gave a huff of amusement before turning toward Ethan. "Nice shot with that ice-gun. This all wouldn't have worked without you." Said Batman. Ethan just brushed it off. He remembered how Batman, while the smokescreen was still up, threw him a gun and told him to fire at the third Clayface, and then wait for him to take out the last one.

"Just doing my job, Batman." Said Ethan before looking at the truck. "Probably the last time too, since I'll be going back to Arkham."

"Not really." Said Batman before holding out a small device and handing it to Ethan. "It contains the confession of Clayface doing the act instead of you. That should be sufficient in clearing your name." Ethan was stunned at this. He looked at the device before looking at Batman.

"Thanks, Bats." Said Ethan, grateful for the help in clearing his name. "I owe you one." He then held his hand out. Batman looked at the hand before shaking it. "Now, you better get going before back-up shows up. I'll tell them everything. Including how you helped save the day." Batman simply nodded before taking off. Robin waved Ethan goodbye before taking off as well. As soon as they were gone, Ethan looked at the Clayfaces and frowned.

" **Did Crane help Basil escape?"** thought Ethan as he went into thought. **"I mean he was disappointed in not being able to have a session with me, but was he really willing to go to extremes like this to get to me? I got to get to the bottom of this."** He then heard some groaning from the cops. **"But first, I got help these guys."**

* * *

 **Few days later**

 **Pastry shop**

* * *

"I have to say, Carla. I'm surprised you let me keep this job after what happened." Said Ethan as he swept the floors. After he had given the device Batman gave him to the police and after they examined it, he was cleared of all charges and was, once again, a free man. To his surprise, Carla and Zoe allowed him to keep his job.

"That wasn't you doing those crimes, Ethan." Said Carla as she looked at Ethan from the cash register. Business was slow today. "You were framed. And in my book and Zoe's, that doesn't mean we can fire you."

"Still, thanks." Said Ethan. The door then opened and, to his surprise, Commissioner Gordon came inside and walked to him. "Commissioner Gordon. I didn't except you here. What can we get you?"

"Nothing really." Said Gordon. "I just need to talk to you." Seeing that Ethan was standing at attention, he continued. "How would you like to be back at the GCPD?" Hearing that, Ethan widened his eyes in surprise. So, did Carla's.

"Are you serious, sir?" Asked Ethan. "I mean, I served time in Arkham. Wouldn't that raise a few eyebrows?"

"True. It took some strings and calling in some favors to get do this." Admitted Gordon. "It'll be a tough road, but I wouldn't be giving you this job if you weren't up for it. Yin thinks, so too. And so, does Bruce Wayne. A few others believe you deserve to come back. What do you say?" Ethan looked at the floor before looking at Carla, who smiled and giving a thumb's up, showing that she was alright with it. Ethan then sighed before looking at Gordon.

"I'll do it." Said Ethan. "When do I start?" Gordon let out a small smile before giving him his badge.

"Right now." Said Gordon before leaving. "Yin is waiting for you in the car." With that Gordon left the store.

"I'm so happy for you, Ethan." Said Carla as she looked at Ethan, who was looking at his badge. "You're back in the force."

"Yeah." Said Ethan. "It's like a dream come true. You going to be alright?" Asked Ethan, looking at Carla.

"We'll be fine." Said Carla. "We can handle the extra work. Besides, Zoe has been getting lazy. Just go out there and be the cop you used to be." Ethan then smiled at the support before taking off the apron and walking out the store. He took a deep breath before getting in the car Yin was in. She smiled at Ethan before taking off.

"Where to, partner?" Asked Yin as they drove the streets of Gotham.

"Anywhere they need us, partner." Said Ethan before smiling. Yin gave a smirk before driving to the GCPD.

* * *

 **Arkham Asylum**

* * *

"I must admit, Mr. Basil, I'm disappointed with your work. Instead of Ethan being here, you're here. Arrested and humiliated because you couldn't help, but hurt Ethan Bennett." Said Crane as he looked at Basil, who was in his cell. Arms behind his back.

"Alright! I get it! It was my fault! Get over it." Yelled Clayface, getting annoyed at the doctor, but Crane just shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I need a subject for my serum. And since you failed me, you'll be the first test subject." Said Crane. Then he revealed this his right arm had a metal hand brace with fingertip syringes that had claws on top of them that were latched on his wrist. The claws then retracted, allowing him to use the syringes. He then slides a small window in the cell open before spraying the serum in the syringes into Basil's room. He then quickly closed it. "I'll come back later Mr. Basil. I wish to see the results without me becoming a suspect for your…sudden insanity. Before Basil could figure out what Crane said, the gas from Crane's serum reached his mind. Soon, Basil began to scream in fear. While he did so, Crane smirked in satisfaction.

" **It does work. Good."** Thought Crane before leaving. The orderlies would later find Basil laying on the floor in a ball, whimpering like a broken man.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

* * *

Black Mask growled as he heard from his number one that they need more time and resources to achieve his plan.

"I thought we had enough to do this." Said Black Mask, getting ready to replace his number one with a new one.

"Our associates thought so to, but apparently, with the recent security measures placed by the GCPD and the mayor of Gotham, we need more." Said Number one. Black Mask growled, knowing she was right. If they wanted to do this, they needed more fire power, and some officials to be taken out and replaced with more incompetent ones.

"Then we need to do some…remodeling of Gotham's leaders." Said Black Mask, thinking of a plan. He then began to chuckle. "And I got just the one in mind to do that." He then turned to his number one. "Get me him." Number one rose an eyebrow, knowing, who Black Mask was referring to.

"Are you sure, sir? He's quite expensive." Said Number one, Black Mask then glared at her.

"I'm sure." Said Black Mask before resuming to plan on how to get more firepower. "We have more than enough money to buy him off. Besides, we won't need to pay him because I know what the man values more then money." He then told his Number one the plan. Upon hearing it, the woman smiled dangerously before telling Black Mask it will be done.

* * *

 **Before anyone asks, yes I know, that this chapter was not want the preview was going on, but I realized that a former criminal, even in Gotham, wouldn't be allowed back in the police force that quickly. So, to my discontent, I had to make a new one. My apologies in advance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3: The coming storm**

* * *

 **Gotham city hall**

* * *

A member of the city council was walking to his car. After a long day of meeting, doing paperwork, and responding to criticism for new city laws, the man was eager to get back home to relax. Unbeknownst to him, a sniper rifle's sights were on him. The shooter waited until the man was at his car. Once he got in and started it, the sniper opened fired, piercing the windshield and going clean through the city councilman's head. Seeing his work done, the shooter then left the scene, wanting to get out of there before the police showed up.

* * *

 **Sometime later**

* * *

After someone reported an gunshot near the city hall, the GCPD quickly dispatched any units near the area to investigate. What they found was the dead body of a city council member. As the police lock-downed the area, detectives Yin and Ethan were searching for any evidence they could find to help with the case.

" ***Sighs*** I got nothing." Said Yin after examining the car for any evidence. "What about you?"

"Found a bullet." Said Ethan as he picked up a bullet from somewhere near the crime scene. Upon examining the bullet, he let out a whistle. "It's a .50 caliber, Yin. Whoever wanted our guy dead, must have some serious hardware." He then placed the bullet in an evidence bag. "Better get this to forensics. Hopefully it can lead us to the killer." Yin nodded before walking away with Ethan. Meanwhile, Gordon was at the edge of the lock-down, waiting for the Batman to show up. Sure enough, the entire bat family arrived.

"Glad you showed up. This case might prove difficult, even for my best detectives." Said Gordon as he looked at the Batman.

"What's the situation?" Asked Batman. Gordon sighed before explaining.

"Councilor Malcom was assassinated some time ago. When exactly we don't know. We're gathering up evidence now, but we barely have, if any, evidence. Whoever did this is good. Very good. I'll give you access to the scene of the crime. See if you can solve this. Detectives Yin and Bennett are examining the crime scene. Perhaps they found something that can help." Said Gordon before stepping aside to allow the bat family to pass. As they walked to the detectives, they got some stares from the police, but nothing else. They found them near a trunk with another officer. Upon, seeing the Batman, Ethan walked to him and held his hand.

"Good to see you, Bats. Hope you can help with this." Said Ethan as the Batman stared at him. Seeing that he wasn't going to shake, he lowered his hand and went to work.

"What have you got?" Asked Batman as he observed the officers work.

" ***Sighs*** Nothing." Said Yin as the results of the bullet came in. "The bullet we found at the crime scene is untraceable. No unique markings that can help us find the shooter. It's completely blank. What we do know, is that it's a .50 caliber." Batman went into thought, using the information gathered to help solve this case.

" **If the bullet has no unique marking, then it means that the shooter was either supplied with such ammunition or has the skills necessary to remove the markings himself. The .50 caliber rounds also helps narrow the list. No, normal thug has access to that kind of ammunition."** Thought Batman before going to the wrecked car, thinking that the police missed a detail or two. His search led to nothing until he began to notice the area where the bullet hit. Examining the bullet's entry point, he knew where the area the shooter was. Deciding to leave Batgirl and Robin behind, so he can examine the area without hindrance, Batman fired his grabble gun to a nearby rooftop, allowing him to get closer to the one where he needed to go to. Upon arriving at his designation, he began to examine the area for any prints or a bullet casing the shooter left behind. He soon found what he was looking for in the form of a bullet casing. Picking it up, he placed it in a container he brought before leaving the rooftop. He then contacted Batgirl and Robin to meet him at the Batcave.

* * *

 **Batcave**

* * *

"You seriously left us there. I mean, you left us to do nothing, but keep the cops company while you went and tried to solve a crime. What kind of partner does…" As Batgirl complained about him leaving his two partners behind, Batman began to examine the bullet casing he found. After she finished, Batgirl looked at Batman, who was currently examining the bullet casing. "So, what did you find?"

"Well, it matches the bullet found at the car, but other than that nothing." Said Bruce, holding his chin in contemplation. Robin, who was silent for the whole exchange, spoke.

"Don't bullet casings and bullets have markings in them that help identify the gun that fired it?" Asked Robin.

"Normally, yes, but all the markings have been removed. Whoever did this, knew what they were doing." Said Bruce. "And without any way to identify the shooter, we're forced to let them get away with this." Bruce said the last sentence with a hint of disgust and anger in his voice. Batgirl and Robin looked at each other. They had never seen him act like this before. That was because they always managed to capture the criminals and brought them to justice. Now, they couldn't do that. It must have been a blow to Bruce's pride for something like this to happen.

"Hey, we'll get them next time. And we'll bring them to justice for this." Said Robin, trying to cheer Bruce up. Upon hearing his adoptive son's attempt to cheer him up, Bruce let a small smile grace his features. This was interrupted when Alfred came down to the Batcave via the hidden elevator.

"Pardon me, master Bruce, but it's time for miss Gordon to return home, less her father gets suspicious of her activities." Said Alfred while carrying a plate of refreshments. Upon hearing that, Barbara groaned in annoyance before saying good bye. As soon as she left, Dick turned to Bruce, who went back to rying to solve the case.

"Must be hard for her to keep all this a secret from her dad." Commented Dick as he began to eat the refreshments Alfred brought. "I mean, keeping her crime fighter career secret from her police father as well as dealing with her normal life, must make things hard for her."

Bruce just nodded while Alfred sighed in agreement as well. They knew that it must be hard for Barbara to handle all the responsibilities she has. She had to skip nights of being Batgirl due to extended family visiting, Jim staying in for a night to spend time with her, or to catch up on school work, something that Dick had to do so as well.

"Miss Gordon obviously has the most responsibilities out of the two of you, master Dick." Said Alfred as he looked at Dick. "I fear that one day, she'll have to choose between this life and her normal one." Bruce nodded in agreement. Eventually, whether it'll be a year or even tomorrow, Barbara will have to choose either continuing her life as Batgirl or to give it up and live life as a normal girl. Dick will have to do the same as well, of course, but unless something came up that required him to do so, he wouldn't stop being Robin for awhile.

"You think that Barbara will leave, Bruce?" Asked Dick as he looked at his adopted father. Bruce stopped working for a moment before getting back to work.

"To be honest, Dick, I wouldn't blame her for doing so." Said Bruce. "She has a good life, friends, and a caring parent," He said the last part with a hint of envy. "I wouldn't' be angry with her if she choose that life over this because, at least with that life, she'll be safe and happy."

"Oh, master Bruce." Said Alfred with a sigh. "Miss Gordon will never do such a thing. Not until crime in this city has been completely eradicated." Bruce just stayed silent as he continued to work. Nevertheless, Alfred's words reached him a bit.

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Midday**

 **Apartment building**

* * *

"Are you sure this is enough security?" Asked an elderly council member as she and four policemen were walking down that stairs of a luxurious apartment building. Ever since the successful assassination attempt on Councilor Malcolm, all council members were given police escorts until the culprit/culprits were caught.

"Positive, ma'am." Said a police officer. "No one is getting past us." Despite the reassurance, the council member was still nervous at the possibility of being assassinated. This elevated when they all made it outside, where potential snipers can pick them off quite easily. "Councilor, I can assure you that we got this under control." Said the police officer from before upon seeing her anxiety-filled face. Before she could comment, a sniper round impacted against her skull, sending blood and brain matter all over her escorts. As they were recovering from their shock, the shooter quickly left the scene, wanting to report back to his superiors.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Barbara Gordon was currently studying for a history test at her while her father was making lunch. She had a half-day today so she had more time to do her homework, and be with the Wayne family sooner. After placing the food on the kitchen table, Jim Gordon called Barbara from her room so they can eat. Upon seeing the food, she cringed.

"Casserole again? Really?" Asked Barbara as she sat down.

"Sorry, Barb, but I didn't have the time to make something new." Said Gordon as he sat down as well. "Besides, you love my casseroles."

"Not all the time." Commented Barbara as she ate. Gordon just grunted, understanding her reasoning, before munching down as well. As they were eating, Gordon struck up a conversation,

"You've been hanging out with the Waynes a lot recently, Barb. Any reason?" Asked Gordon as he looked at his daughter. He rose an eyebrow when she looked at him strangely.

"What brought this up?" Asked Barbara, curious. Her father never brought this up before when Alfred would drop her off. He rose an eyebrow at this, but left it alone.

"Just curious." Said Gordon. "It's a bit strange for someone, like you, to be hanging out with the Waynes without any sort of interior motive. Not that I suspect you're doing that." Gordon quickly said upon seeing his daughter's glare.

"I just like hanging out with Dick. We're friends." Said Barbara, annoyed with the conversation.

"I understand that, Barb, but I wonder why you're doing it in the first place." Said Gordon. "I'm glad that you're making friends, but some people might not see that. That you're in it for their money."

"Well, I don't care about their opinions." Said Barbara, her body rigid with anger. Gordon was about to retort when a call from his cell phone caught his attention. Upon answering and hearing what the caller had to say, Gordon sighed and dropped his plate off in the sink.

"A crime?" Asked Barbara.

" ***Sighs*** Yes. Another councilor." Said Gordon before leaving, but not before saying good bye to Barbara and wishing her good night. A few minutes after Gordon left, Barbara went to her room. From there, she picked up her hidden batgirl costume. Upon putting it on, she called Dick and asked where the crime about the councilor was.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

" ***Sighs*** Same thing as before, Bats." Said Ethan as he talked with the bat family while his partner was trying to find more evidence. "All we got is a single bullet, but like before, it's untraceable." If Batman was angry at this, he didn't show it. He then looked at the covered-up body before him. Ethan, seeing where he was looking at, explained. "Another council member. This time it was councilor Maria. She got shot while leaving for a council meeting, managed to get past her escort. Bullet trajectory would probably be from there," Ethan then pointed to a couple of buildings with a good vantage point to assassinate the councilor. "We got teams searching them, but so far they only got one bullet case, same as before."

" ***Growls in frustration*** That guy better wish he stays hidden. Otherwise, he'll regret ever crossing us." Said Robin. Ethan looked concerned for the kid and was about to say something when Batgirl suddenly showed up.

"Sorry for being late." Said Batgirl. "I had some trouble getting here." Batman simply grunted before motioning Ethan to leave, who did so after some persuasion from Batman. Upon him leaving, the Bat family began to converse.

"So, another one dead." Commented Batgirl with concern as she looked at the covered body. "Any connections.

"Hmm. Possibly." Said Batman while trying to connect the dots between the two assassinated councilors. "They were only acquaintances, and they only meet during important meetings."

"What about bills or laws?" Asked Robin. "Any from there?" Batman nodded his head.

"Tons." Said Batman before explaining. "Both councilors were supportive of bills or laws that help the people of Gotham and the GCPD. They were also notorious for their integrity."

"So, they couldn't be bribed to vote against such acts." Said Batgirl. She smirked upon Batman nodding his head.

"So, that leaves someone with the skills necessary to do this." Said Robin.

"Or someone with the money." Said Batman. "Who's the only person we know that can afford the ammunition used against the councilors and benefit from this." The two sidekicks instantly knew who it was.

"Let me guess, Black Mask?" Asked Robin with a smirk.

Batman gave a grunt before explaining. "Black Mask would no doubt have the money to afford someone with the skills necessary to pull something like this off. And with a few more councilors out of the way, Gotham's governmental authority would be crippled, leaving him to go do what he pleases."

"Okay, but that still leaves the question, who can do all this without a trace." Said Robin. Upon hearing that, Batman examined the distance between the councilor and possible distances. He had a hunch, but he needed to verify it.

"I got a possible suspect, but we need to verify first. Come with me." Said Batman before taking off. Robin and Batgirl followed in close pursuit.

"Who is it?" Asked Robin as the bat family glided through the skies of Gotham.

"A very dangerous mercenary." Said Batman as the three grabbled to one of the possible rooftops the assassin used to kill councilor Maria.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Undisclosed location**

* * *

In an undisclosed location, Black Mask was currently sitting in a chair while his number one and several other guards were standing besides him, ready to defend him. Soon, a man in high tech armored appeared. The armor was red in color with a gun on each of his wrists. There were a variety of gadgets on his belt and forearms. His head was covered with a fully-insulated silver helmet with eye slots that helped with aiming along with other things. He had a large-caliber rifle on his back along with several grenades and a knife on his belt.

"I've done what you wanted, Black Mask, now let her go." Said the man as he glared at Black Mask, who simply chuckled.

"I don't think so, Deadshot, you've still got a hit left." Said Black Mask.

"We agreed on just two councilors." Said the now names Deadshot.

"Two councilors, yes," Agreed Black Mask as his number one gave him a folder. He then tossed it at Deadshot, who caught it with ease. "And a commissioner." Upon reading the file, Deadshot looked at Black Mask with disgust.

"No way. I've done some dark shit before, but no way am I going to do something like this." Said Deadshot.

"Oh, you will, or else your little girl gets it." Said Black Mask as he held a phone. "One touch and your little girl dies. What's your decision, Deadshot?" Deadshot, then growled before throwing the folder back at Black Mask.

"You're gonna regret this." Said Deadshot as he left. As he was walking out, the Deadshot began to think about the one thing that made his life filled with purpose.

" **I'm doing this for you, Zoe."** Thought Deadshot as he marched out, Black Mask smirking as he did so.

* * *

 **Later that night**

 **Gordon residence.**

* * *

Barbara was quickly putting away her Batgirl uniform before her father arrived. Just when the bat family was going inside the Batcave, Gordon called and told Barbara that he'll be coming home soon. Because of that, Batman drove her home and she quickly got out and into her room, where she was now getting her costume off. She nearly got it off when she heard her dad coming up the stairs leading to her room. Panicking, she quickly tore off her suit, ignoring the small tears in it now, and quickly tossed it beneath her bed. Then she quickly, tossed on a pair of jeans and shirt before grabbing a magazine and jumping on her bed. She just opened her magazine when Gordon opened the door.

"You okay, Barb?" Asked Gordon. She simply smirked as she continued to read her magazine.

"Why wouldn't I be." Said Barbara. "We're in the safe part of Gotham, remember?"

"Just being cautious." Said Gordon as he went inside. "Sorry about before."

"It's alright, dad." Said Barbara, looking at her dad with a knowing look on her face. "You've got to do what you got to do to keep this city safe." Gordon let a small smile graced his face before getting serious.

"About before, Barb, I'm sorry for brining that up." Said Gordon. "I think it's fine for you to get along with the Waynes. They're nice people and it's good for you to see them as that and not for their money. Most people just see them that way." Barbara simply smiled at this before smirking.

"Same for you?" Asked Barbara. Gordon simply huffed before looking at the window.

"I believe that the Waynes are what the rich should be like." Said Gordon. "People willing to provide for the poor and help those in need. God knows that we need more people like that." He then turned to Barbara. "But some people will take advantage of that, used the Waynes as a means rather than a solution. So, it's up to people like you, Barb, to remind the Waynes that people they're trying to help are worth the effort." Barb smirked at this before gasping when she saw a small red light appearing through her window and ending right at her dad. Before she could do anything, a gunshot rang throughout the room and hit Gordon, his blood splattering on Barbara. Shock and terror filled Barbara, as her dad fell down with blood quickly forming around him. A few seconds passed before Barbara screamed.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Gotham hospital**

* * *

Barbara was watching with tear-filled eyes as she watched doctors trying to save her father. The bullet nearly went through his heart and would have if it went a little to the left a bit more. As she watched the doctors try to help her father, Bruce, Ethan, Yin, and Dick Grayson arrived to see what was going on. Seeing the crying Barbara, Bruce walked to her and wrapped her in an embrace.

"I'm sorry for what happened miss Gordon." Said Bruce as Barbara returned the hug, sniffing as she did so. The others meanwhile, looked on with sympathy, Dick in particular.

"He's going to make it, right?" Asked Barbara as she went back to watching her father.

"He will." Said Ethan with confidence. "The commissioner is one of the toughest cops I've ever seen. If anyone is going to pull through, it's him." Yin nodded in agreement, though there was some hesitance in it.

"Yeah, he'll pull through." Said Dick with a determined look. Barbara let a weak smile grace her features as she watched the doctors work, happy that others were hoping for the best.

"So, were will you live?" Asked Dick, wondering if Barbara had any other family.

"I don't know." Said Barbara. "My mom is gone and any family I have is too far away for them to take care of me."

"You can stay with us." Said Bruce. Everyone looked at him in surprise, but Ethan looked at him in respect. "You've been a great friend to Dick, I feel that this is a way of repayment for that." **"Especially with what Gordon did for me, all those years ago."** Thought Bruce with solemn.

"You mean that?" Asked Barbara with tears rolling down her face.

"Absolutely. Is that alright for you, Dick?" Asked Bruce. Dick nodded instantly. Seeing this, Barbara accepted the offer. With that out of the way, the five looked at the commissioner for a little while longer before forced to leave as visiting hours were nearly over. As the bat family was being drove away to the Wayne mansion by Alfred, the butler looked at Barbara with sympathy.

"Will you be alright, Miss Gordon?" Asked Alfred as he drove.

"No, Alfred." Said Barbara as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm not, all I can think about is the person, who hurt my dad, and how much I want to hurt him." Bruce, upon hearing that, looked at Barbara with concern.

"I understand how you feel, Barbara, but we don't do that." Said Bruce. To his surprise, Barbara glared at him.

"Why not!?" Yelled Barbara, tears spilling down her face. "Didn't you feel the same when your parents were killed?" Bruce looked hurt at this, but it quickly disappeared.

" ***Sighs*** I did." Said Bruce. "And so, did Dick, but we've moved past that." The boy wonder nodded in agreement.

"We're just worried for you, Barb." Said Dick. "We're friends, right?"

"If you're my friends, then you'll help me get revenge for my dad." Said Barbara bitterly as she looked away. Dick was about to retort when Bruce stopped him. Obviously, Barbara needed time to grieve. Upon arriving at Wayne manor, Alfred took Barbara to her room as Dick and Bruce sat near the fireplace.

"You gonna tell her about Deadshot?" Asked Dick as he looked at Bruce contemplating. After they've dropped her off, they've confirmed, through extensive research, that it was indeed Deadshot committing the assassinations.

"I don't know, Dick." Said Bruce. "At her state right now, she'll want revenge against him. Maybe even kill him. I don't want that for Barbara. For now, let's keep it from her."

"She'll resent it, you know." Said Dick. Bruce simply sighed at that.

"I know." Said Bruce as the two watched the fire crackle, Dick suddenly had a thought.

"How come Deadshot didn't kill Gordon? He did it before with the councilors, why not him?" Asked Dick. Bruce nodded in though and agreement. Deadshot was known notoriously for always killing his targets along with the rumor that he never misses. The fact that, now of all times, he refused to kill his target, was something that Bruce found intriguing.

"I don't know, Dick, but I have a suspicion that it involved Barbara." Said Bruce before getting up and proceeding to enter the Batcave.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

"I'm disappointed, Deadshot." Said Black Mask as he saw the mercenary he hired give his report. "You failed to kill Gordon. Care to explain?"

"You asked me to get him out of the picture, you never said to kill him." Said Deadshot. "And I did, he's out of commission for a while, letting you do your big heist or whatever. Now, hand me my little girl." To his horror, Black Mask simply held out the phone he threated him with, his finger close to touching it.

"You made a poor choice, Deadshot, now your daughters going to pay." Said Black Mask. "Unless you got something for me to make up for this." Deadshot growled before speaking.

"I'll stick around for you heist. As extra insurance." Offered Deadshot. "But you got to release my daughter after the whole heist." Black Mask smiled before putting down the phone.

"After the heist, huh? Good choice of words." Said Black Mask. "Alright, you got a deal. Now go report to my number one. The heist will be done soon." With reluctance, Deadshot obeyed his new boss, and left. With Deadshot gone, Black Mask picked up the phone he used to threaten him earlier, dialed a number, and placed it on speaker.

"I've done my part, now get ready to do yours." Said Black Mask. On the other end, he heard insane laughter. Laughter that was the bane of many of Gotham's residence.

* * *

 **TBC:**

 **Scarecrow: A new villain has come to Gotham. Unlike those before him, he relies on the use of fear to win his battles. After being exposed to his toxins, can Batman overcome his fears to defeat Scarecrow. But is Scarecrow working alone?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I'm not going to excuse the tardiness of this chapter. I will apologize for it, but I won't make any excuse for it, especially since I uploaded other stories that have taken similar lengthy times to upload.**

 **Master Skywalker 121- Eh, I might do them. Maybe after Black Mask and his arc. And in a Sequel if I'm feeling it.**

 **Janeaanderson- You'll see**

 **Highlander348- A small cameo here and a major next chapter**

 **Guest- Yes, you will.**

 **She may.**

 **As for Ethan and Ellen…eh, who knows.**

* * *

 **Episode 4- Scarecrow**

 **Arkham Asylum**

* * *

Doctor Crane was silently contemplating to himself as he got ready for his next patient. One that he was eager to experiment on. He then placed a hand on his face, feeling the fake skin on it. How long has it been since his mauling? Three years? Four? No matter, on that very day, his life had completely changed. Perhaps to the better. Smiling in content as an orderly brought out Killer Croc, completely restrained and muzzled to prevent escape or injury to Crane. Thanking the orderly, Crane looked at the mutated crocodile, who looked back with disinterest.

"New blood, huh?" Croc asked in amusement. "Think you can do better than the last few doctors they sent me?"

"Oh, I believe so." Crane said as he brought out a syringe. "But it won't be as what you believe it to be." He then walked to Croc, who frowned at the man's words. "Consider this payback for what you did to me, Croc." Raising an eyebrow, Croc scoffed.

"Refresh my memory." Croc said as he sniffed the air. "Who are you and what did I do to you?" Crane just stayed silent as he swiftly injected Croc with the contents of the syringe.

"It's Johnathan Crane, Mr. Croc." Crane said as Killer Croc started to feel the effects of Crane's newest formula. "The same person you maimed so long ago." Widened his eyes in shock, Croc then screamed out in fear as the formula started to take its course.

* * *

 **Few days later**

 **Jewelry store**

* * *

In an extremely expensive and classy jewelry store, where only the elite can shop, a certain cat burglar was at work stealing a highly valuable cat statue made of gold with sapphires for eyes. She expertly cut a hole through the glass container while avoiding all the laser wires surrounding the statue's case. After carefully placing the cut glass away, she grabbed the statue and replaced it with a fake replica. After getting away from jewelry store without tripping any alarms, the cat burglar ran down the roofs of various buildings to her apartment. However, just after jumping and landed on her feet on a roof, she spotted, to her excitement, the batman, staring at her with expressionless eyes. Placing a clawed hand on her hips, Catwoman let out a smirk.

"Couldn't stay away from me, huh, handsome." Catwoman teased as she looked at him with seductive eyes.

"Hand over the stolen item, Catwoman." Batman said, slightly amused at her attempt on seduction, before bringing out his hand. Catwoman just turned her smirk into a big smile at that.

"Tempting." Catwoman said, putting a clawed finger over her lips. "But a chase is even more tempting!" She then jumped down to another building and began to run away. Batman then gave chase, feeling amusement at Catwoman's attempt to lengthen their confrontation. Just like the last few times. He didn't know why, but Catwoman has been recently just stealing jewelry and other priceless materials and then just gave them to him after a chase and sometimes a fight. Perhaps she's doing it for the thrill? Either way, Batman was both, amused and annoyed by this. After a short chase, and a few flirtation remarks here and there, Catwoman eventually relented and threw the stolen item to Batman, who caught it with ease.

"See you next time, handsome. Let's actually spar a bit next time." She then took off with a seductive wink, making Batman smirk in amusement. He then went back to the jewelry store, placed the object back, before getting on his car and taking off. He was driving back to the Batcave when Alfred suddenly called.

"What is it, Alfred?" Batman asked as he drove.

"Sir, while I don't mean to intrude in your usual confrontation with Catwoman, I'm afraid that something just came up that may require your attention." Alfred said with some urgency. Raising an eyebrow, Batman then floored it to get to the Batcave as quickly as he could. Upon arriving to the Batcave, he took of his cowl and walked to his super computer, where Alfred was serving his dinner.

"What's the situation?" Bruce asked as he sat near his computer before drinking a cup of tea Alfred prepared.

"Well, it's Killer Croc, sir." Alfred said with some concern. "It's terrible really. Poor sap lost his mind." Curious, Batman brought up a recent news report concerning Killer Croc. Frowning in thought, he read how Killer Croc had broken down in fear as he was being escorted to his doctor. He managed to kill several orderlies before being restrained.

"That's off." Bruce said as he looked at several other reports regarding similar cases. All of them recent. "What happened?"

"I quite don't know, sir." Alfred said as he too looked at the reports. "Arkham has never experienced something like this. Though some of the inmates are somewhat insane, they've never reacted like this before." Bruce just hummed to himself as he tried to connect the dots with these patients.

" **Most had the same doctor."** Bruce thought as he saw that most of the inmates that went insane with fear had the same doctor. "Dr. Johnathan Crane." He then brought out his file. "Hmm…went to Gotham University and became a teacher on psychology. Eventually left after a serious accident involving a crocodile, a big one."

"Killer Croc?" Suggested Alfred as he rose an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Bruce said as he went into thought again. "He was also the doctor Killer Croc was last with before he suffered his mental breakdown. Hmm…I wonder." Deciding to get his answers from the man himself later, Bruce put on his cowl again before going to his Batmobile, having to finish his patrol for the night. He'll deal with Crane later. "Look up anything related to Doctor Crane, Alfred. And make sure Barbara and Dick are safe here."

"I understand, sir, but wouldn't you want them in this case as well?" Alfred asked as he walked alongside Bruce.

"It'll just be meeting with Crane. Besides, they're both in bed already. They'll need it for tomorrow's patrol as well as school."

"As should you, sir." Alfred said, but Batman just shrugged it off before driving away.

* * *

 **Arkham asylum**

* * *

Johnathan Crane was currently taking notes on his journal, all about his latest formula, all the while speaking on the phone.

"Effectiveness is greater than I originally anticipated." Crane said out loud as he wrote down some notes. "May need to stop, however, the warden is starting to be suspicious. Experiments will be able to safely resume after a week." The person on the other end said something that made Crane frown. "Please, understand. This is a delicate process. Even the tiniest of mistakes can ruin my formulas. Rest assured, you'll have the gas when you commit your heist. That is, if Batman and his compatriots don't ruin my plans." With that, Crane ended the call. Humming to himself, he decided it was time to do some more experiments on his formula. This time on animals. He needed to see if the latest batch can at least infect animals, as a form of test. If all goes well, then his associate will be unstoppable.

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Morning**

* * *

Dick was eating his cereal quietly while Barbara was just stabbing her eggs with a dull look. It's been like this for the past few days ever since Gordon's near-death experience. She's been having unusually quiet and having sleep issues. More than once, Alfred and him had seen her in near tears and was noticing that she was getting quick to anger around everyone. Dick tried to start conversations with her, but she either brushed them off or yelled at him when it wasn't concerning their lives as super heroes, resulting in him staying quiet around her. Thinking it was a good time to start again, Dick began a conversation.

"So, when are you willing to go on patrol?" Dick said as he ate his cereal. This would be the first time in a while for Barbara to join them on patrols as Bruce had given her a small break to help her cope with Jim's near death. Barbara just looked at him with sleep deprived eyes before speaking.

"Just the same old, same old." Barbara said. "Just hope we catch Dead Shot while on them."

"Uh-huh. What will you do with him?" Dick asked, wondering what Barbara will do. He then got nervous at seeing her expression darken. Before either of them could speak, Bruce came up to them. After saying good morning to them and vice versa, Bruce went to the fridge.

"You're having a good time here, Barbara?" Bruce aske as he got out some orange juice.

"I guess. Seems too spacious for me really. I'll get used to it, though." Bruce just nodded as he poured himself a glass.

"Alfred will take you to school soon along with Dick. I got company business to attend to." Nodding their heads at that, the two wards went back to their breakfast before getting ready to go to school, which Alfred was ready to take them to. Once they left, Bruce went into his Batcave where he can start his research on Crane. Once he was at his supercomputer, he tried to find some information on Crane, starting with what information Alfred gathered on Crane. Reading through the information, Bruce went into thought.

" **Mostly clean."** Bruce thought as he read the file. **"Aside from a few missing pieces of information, he seems like an ordinary person. Graduated from a prestigious school in Gotham and has good credentials as a psychologist and a teacher."** He then started to tap his head in thought. Later, Alfred arrived, having dropped of Dick and Barbara at their respectful schools, to bring Bruce some refreshments.

"Good afternoon, sir. Might I interest you in some scones and tea?" Alfred asked as he carried a plate of said items to Bruce.

"No thanks." Bruce said as he browsed through all information about Crane. "Got to solve this case."

"Then, have you found anything of use, sir?" Alfred asked as he placed the plate somewhere safe.

"Not really. He's mostly clean." Bruce said as he skimmed through the information. "Other than some minor offenses, he's fine." He then held his chin. "I just need to dig deeper." He then went on with looking through all information on Crane. He was nearly done with looking through Crane's job career when he saw something that caught his eye. It was the incident involving the crocodile. "Well, this is interesting." He then looked through an article about an accident involving Crane and a giant crocodile. The thing was old, over ten years ago and was enclosed in some ancient security walls. Someone didn't want anyone to see this. "According to this, Crane's unfortunate accident involving an abnormally large crocodile. One that can move on two legs." Upon hearing that, Alfred put two and two together.

"If it's Killer Croc, do you believe this encounter with Killer Croc had changed him, sir? Enough for him to seek revenge?"

"Hmm…it's possible." Said Bruce as he rubbed his eyes. "That incident happened sometime before he disappeared off the radar." He then got up. "I'll need some more information on him though. Alfred, stay here and gather any other information on Crane. I need to speak to the man himself. See if he's innocent or not."

* * *

 **Arkham Asylum**

 **Few hours later**

* * *

"Mr. Crane, I'll say it again." Said Ethan as he stared down at Doctor Crane. "For the past few weeks, most of your patients have suffered varying degrees of hallucinations and mental breakdowns, the worst being Killer Croc, the first patient of yours to suffer these, can you please explain to us why these are happening?"

"Why, officers, I have honestly no idea why this is happening to both my and the other doctors' patients." Lied Crane. "Let me assure you, that we're looking into the matter as best we can. We're looking into the medicine we give our patients. That may be the answers in which we're all seeking. However, I honestly don't know anything beyond that. Believe me." Seeing that they were getting nowhere, Ethan just sighed before motioning Yin to leave. As they walked down the hallway they spotted Bruce coming down as well.

"I'll be damned, Bruce." Said Ethan with a smile as he shook his friend's hand. "What brings you down here?"

"What? Can't a wealthy billionaire visit a friend every now and then?" Asked Bruce, putting up his public persona.

"Well, would be a nice in a normal day, but there's a big problem now." Said Yin. "Arkham is having some problems with it's inmates. Some of them are suffering mental breakdowns and severe hallucinations."

"Yeah, I heard." Said Bruce, getting serious. "How bad?"

"Well." Started Ethan before pulling out a folder. "The cases go from minor to severe. Patterns are random as some minor inmates have gotten severe mental breakdowns while some major have gotten some minor ones."

"Any link to the doctors in charge of these inmates?" Asked Bruce. "I heard that most of the patients were with Crane before they went crazy?"

"Well, he is a suspect." Said Ethan, rubbing his chin. "But he's got no motivation for doing anything against the inmates. There's no history between him and then."

" **Except possibly Croc."** Thought Bruce.

"Still, we're keeping an eye on him. The fact that most of the inmates went insane under his watch leaves him under some suspicion." Said Ethan.

"Well, I hope that you'd catch whoever did this. Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting to attend." With that, Bruce left the two detectives alone. As soon as they were out of sight, Bruce went into Crane's office.

"Ah, Bruce Wayne." Said Crane upon seeing the CEO in his office, genuine surprise in his voice. "What a surprise to see you here in my office."

"Well, I heard about your troubles and those of Arkham Asylum and, since I had a free day, might as well do something exciting." Said Bruce as he sat down in front of Crane's desk.

"True, your psyche reports indicate that you're something of a thrill-seeker." Said Crane. "Well, other than obviously trying to get something unique in your life, what purpose are you here for?"

"Well, you said it, Mr. Crane." Said Bruce. "I'm just here for the curiosity of knowing what going to happen to Arkham."

"Well, it'll still stay open. Not many people really care enough about the inmates to warrant the shutting down of this place. Given how much damage some of our inmates done, I don't blame them." Said Crane. He then looked at Bruce. "And neither should you."

"Excuse me?" Asked Bruce, raising an eyebrow at that remark.

"Forgive me, but weren't your parents murdered by a common thug." Said Crane. Bruce's expression just turned stone-cold at that. "Apologies for bringing that up, I just wanted to know why you're what you are today. Most would become bitter or stone-cold to people if such an event happened to them. But not you. Why?" Though he wanted to stay silent, Bruce decided to indulge Crane.

"Simple." Said Bruce. "I went to get some help to deal with the grief and I learned to move past it. Plus, my parents would have wanted me to move on with my life and to help improve society." He then looked at Crane. "That is all. This conversation is over."

"Understandable." Said Crane. "However, I must confess. If I recall, the thug that took your parent's lives was never caught. If you could, would you kill him yourself or bring him to justice?" Asked Crane. Bruce was just silent. "Food for thought, Mr. Wayne." Crane just starred at Bruce for awhile before grabbing some files. "I must leave you now, I have another appointment with another patient today. Hopefully this one will not go as bad as some of the others I had for the past few weeks. Good day, Mister Wayne." With that, Crane left his office with Bruce soon following behind. After that conversation, Bruce went to his car and drove off.

As he drove through the streets of Gotham, Bruce couldn't help but think on Crane's question. Back during his younger years, he would have killed him without a second thought. But now, ever since he became Batman, he would have him taken to jail. It was the right thing to do. But…having been asked that by someone…he couldn't be too sure now. Maybe he would still try to kill the guy. Or he'll stay true to his morals and bring him to jail. Maybe his emotions will take over or not. Either way, it didn't matter. The guy dropped off the face of the earth sometime ago and he never managed to be brought to justice, something that secretly bothered and annoyed him. The train of thought would have continued if it weren't for the fact that he was approaching his manor. After parking in his garage, he went to the Batcave. Upon arriving, he immediately activated the listening device he managed to place on Crane's desk during his talk with him. Hopefully, it'll be able to help him figure out what Crane is up to and if he's innocent or not. He may be up all night doing this, but it'll be worth it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

In an unknown location, Black Mask was humming to himself, wondering on what to do next. Currently, he had all the resources he needed to perform his operation. Problem was, that Batman and his own crew would undoubtably try to stop him and probably will, especially if he gets his other freak friends to come. He needed some way to get rid of them or at the least incapacitate them until his operation is complete. He was trying to think of ways to get rid of them when his number one arrived.

"Sir. Good news." Said number one before giving him the news. "We successfully infiltrated the GCPD and our mole in Arkham Asylum had reported in that he's gained access to some of its security systems. Give your word and our moles will prepare to cripple the GCPD." Nodding his head in satisfaction, Black Mask added this information to his current train of thoughts. He could use his mole in the GCPD as a trap for the Batman or he could use the one in the Arkham Asylum to release the inmates there, causing such chaos that Batman would intervene, giving him some chance to take him out when he's exhausted. Thinking on both options, Black Mask considered which would be more profitable. After a few minutes, Black Mask looked at his number one.

"Get the mole in Arkham on the line and get some men ready to take out the Batman. Its time to take out the Batman." Said Black Mask. Number one just nodded and left, leaving Black Mask alone. Humming in thought, Black Mask wondered if this was a good idea. He had that mole in place should he even been imprisoned in Arkham again. He soon, however, discarded that thought. He could always get another one later. Besides, his mole in Arkham was actually capable of doing some scary stuff.

"Better contact him. Make sure he's ready." Said Black Mask. "Besides, he needs to prove himself anyway."

* * *

 **A day later**

 **Midnight**

* * *

An orderly was watching the inmates from a security station when suddenly he was knocked out by a metal stick to the head. With him knocked out, one of Black Mask's other men went to the security terminals and began typing in the lock down codes that their mole gave them. Once inputted, the man began to release the inmates. Once most of them were free, the man gave a status update.

"Sir, phase one is complete." Said the man. "We're getting into position for phase two." With that, the goons left to go prepare their trap. Meanwhile, Crane was silently tapping his fingers as he got out some vials.

"Truly, Black Mask. This was your best idea to get rid of the Batman?" Asked Crane to himself as he readied himself. "I could have gotten rid of him in a lest flamboyant way. Still, what done is done. All that matters now is that the Batman is incapacitated for your operation. ***Sighs*** Fool. I should have reconsidered my alliance with you." Said Crane as he installed a metal claw on his arms before going over to a table with a custom-made gas mask besides a fake face. Sighing to himself, Crane put on the gas mask and began to play his role for the plan to take out Batman.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Perimeter outside of Arkham Asylum**

* * *

"What do you mean you can't contain them?!" Chief Rojas yelled as he began hearing reports of inmates overpowering the guards and SWAT officers sent to contain them, forcing them to all fall back to safer sections of the asylum.

"It's what it means, sir." Ethan said as he and Yin were at Arkham Asylum. "Between heavy hitters, like Croc and Bane, not to mention the likes of Joker, we got our hands full. And the regular inmates aren't doing us any favors."

"Just great." Rojas said as he slammed his fist on his car. "Get more officers in there! We need to contain this at once!"

"Understood, sir, but we're going to need a lot of officers." Ethan said as he and Yin were making a makeshift barricade to help keep the more insane inmates out from the foot hold they managed to make in the asylum. After breaking the call with Rojas, Ethan looked at Yin helping an security officer that was hurt during the uprising. They managed to get him out of the more contested areas of the asylum where several inmates were beating him up. "Can you tell us what happened, sir?"

"Can't tell you anything useful, I'm afraid." The security officer said as he held an ice pack. "I was out in the mess hall when suddenly the alarms went off. Me and a few others went to investigate when suddenly were asked to help quell an uprising. We tried to help and stop it, but then Bane jumped us with a few other inmates. We didn't stand a chance."

"Where's your friends?" Yin asked.

"Damn Firefly took us all deeper into the asylum. I only escaped them because the guy holding me was a bit on the weak side. I managed to escape, only for some other inmates to jump me and started attacking me. That's when you guys rescued me. Don't know about happened with my friends or any other officers that were sent to quell the uprising though. And I think I don't want to know."

"Don't worry. We'll try and save them." Said Ethan before leaving to check the perimeter. As he approached an officer on guard, he asked what the situation was.

"Not good, sir. The inmates are dug in good. The best we can do is hold them back and prevent them from leaving the asylum. We need more men, sir." Ethan just nodded as he helped fortify the perimeter.

" **Hope bats comes here soon, otherwise this could get a whole lot worse."** Meanwhile, in the bat mobile, Batman was making his way to Arkham Asylum. Just a few minutes ago, he received an emergency alert from the police. There was a prison break occurring at the asylum. The asylum guards and the police were holding the inmates back but it was only a matter of time before the super villains, like Firefly and Bane, found their equipment and escaped using it. Not wanting to have them out, Batman raced toward the asylum, hoping to stop the break out before any criminals escape. Unfortunately, this time he was on his own. Robin, exhausted from having to study for a test tomorrow, was sleeping peacefully back at the manor along with Barbara. Not wanting to wake them and have them fail whatever test or work they had at school, Bruce decided to do this alone. Besides, he had plenty of plans to deal with the inmates even if they managed to get their paws on their stuff.

After a few more minutes of driving, Batman saw the asylum and drove to a secluded alleyway. Getting out, he proceeded to the rest of the way on foot, which took a few more minutes. Soon he was on the roof of the asylum and was proceeded to the criminal infested sections of the asylum. Finding a window he roof window he can use to get in, Batman quietly removed the glass and went inside, finding that no one was nearby. Getting up, Batman began to walk to the room where all the super villain equipment was, hoping that they haven't broke through the doors yet. As he was walking, he was overhearing police comm chatter. They were sending additional SWAT teams to help push back the inmates and secure the asylum. Knowing that the police can handle the riff raff, Batman proceeded on his own objective. After a few minutes of walking, he spotted Bane and a bunch of goons trying to unlock the supervillain armory, where his venom tanks were being held.

"Hurry up, fools!" Demanded Bane as he patiently waited for his lackies to open the armory. Much to his annoyance, they've been failing utterly. "We need to open this up so that our escape is assured!"

"We're trying, boss! But this thing just won't budge!" Yelled a inmate as he tried another password a guard gave them, one that Bane threatened to kill if he doesn't give them the codes to the armory. Clinking his tongue, Bane began to plot up ways to torture the guard that feed them the fake codes. As he was thinking, his gut was telling him something was off. Looking behind him, he saw Batman coming right at him and kicking him in the face, knocking him out. With the main threat gone, Batman proceeded to fight the rest of the inmates, knocking them out with a few well-aimed punches and kicks. With the threat gone, Batman went to check on the lock of the armory, seeing that nothing was out of the ordinary. Not wanting to take any chances, Batman put his own algorithm to the lock as a bit of added security. Now if any of the inmates had the right password for the electric lock, they had to contend with his own lock. Now assured that the supervillains won't be equipped with their gear, Batman made his way to the areas infested with loose inmates, also wanting to save any captured guards and employees of the asylum. Eventually, his travels took him to a large empty hallway, devoid of any occupants. As he was running down the hallways, he caught in the corner of his eye, something moving. Acting quickly, Batman went to his knees and slid for a bit before stopping. Looking back, he saw a bunch of Black mask's goons coming out of their hiding places, armed with electric sticks or rifles. He narrowed his eyes when he saw them, counting six of them.

" **What are they doing here?"** Thought Batman as he sprang into actions as soon as those with guns aimed them at him. Bringing down several smoke pellets, the hallway was suddenly filled with smoke. This didn't affect the goons as they just turned on their infrared goggles. Tracking Batman, the men with guns opened fire. Unfortunately, Batman was able to hid behind a pillar before the shots fired. Predicting that they had infrared goggles, Batman brought out a few more pellets and threw it at the goons. Thinking that they were more smoke pellets, the men ignored them and instead focused their attention on Batman. This was a major mistake as the pellets, when they got close, exploded into bright lights, blinding the men. This gave Batman the chance to take them all out. Turning on the infrared lens on his cowl, he went into actions. Taking out the two men with guns first, Batman slammed their heads together, knocking them out. He then repeatedly punched a 3rd guy before following up with a punch to the side of his head, knocking him out. Just as the men were recovering from the flash pellets, Batman grabbed one man and slammed his face into a pillar, knocking him out. Now recovered, the two remaining men charged at Batman, electric sticks at the ready. As one swung down his stick, Batman sidestepped and expertly disarmed the man and took his stick for his own use. Dodging the 2nd man's swing, he jabbed the procured stick into his neck, shocking the man into submission. As the man fell down, Batman punched on the final grunt and repeatedly punched him in the face until he was knocked unconscious. With his enemies knocked out, Batman continued his merry way.

" **What is Black Mask up to?"** Thought Bruce as he came up with possibilities on why Black Mask had men in Arkham Asylum. They must have been the ones that released all the inmates but why. Black Mask didn't do stuff like this. If he wanted to break someone out, he would have just bribed some folks on the inside or have a small infiltration team break the person out without raising too much suspicion. Causing a riot wasn't his thing, especially if it didn't bring him anything of worth. As he thought of reasons for why Black Mask had done this, the speakers in the room suddenly went on.

"Hello Batman." Said doctor Crane as he spoke in an intercom. "I'm pleased to hear that you've arrived. Things have been pretty hectic since the patients have all been released. I've barricaded myself, along with several others, in a security room in the east wing of the asylum. Unfortunately, the area surrounding the room is surrounded by patients. If you would be so kind, can you rescue us? I have wounded with me and we need medical supplies." With that, the speakers died down. Looking at one of the speakers, Batman went into actions and contacted Alfred.

"Alfred. Give me the location of where that came from. Crane may have just revealed himself to the inmates and I need to get there as fast as possible before any of the inmates get to him and the others."

"On it, Master Bruce." Said Alfred as he brought up a map of Arkham Asylum. After studying the map and tracing Crane's transmission, Alfred found the location of where Crane was. "I have it. He's in security room 12. Its several doors in the right. I advise to hurry, master Bruce, that area surrounding that room is indeed filled with inmates and I don't think they'll be pleased to see Mr. Crane." Nodding his head, Batman went to find a window so that he can access the roofs, deciding a stealth approach was needed here.

* * *

 **Crane**

 **Few minutes later**

* * *

Crane chuckled to himself as he prepared his most recent formula. Yes, this would be the ultimate test for his serum. If he could make the great Batman tremble in fear, then his newest formula would be his greatest achievement. Looking at the security cameras, he saw SWAT teams reinforcing the cops and guards. It would only be a matter of time before they would go in and retaking the Asylum from the inmates, who were armed with only a few guns and mostly small knives. Taping his fingers together, he waited for the Batman to arrive and assist him in his formula. And judging by the sounds of fighting outside, he was just outside. When the fighting died down and the sounds of the locked door opening, Crane let out a small grin.

* * *

 **Batman**

* * *

"Doctor Crane, are you alright?" Asked Batman as he entered the room. Looking around, he saw two dead guards and a nurse, making him curse. He didn't get here quick enough. Looking back at Crane, he asked about them.

" ***Sighs*** Unfortunately, the last one died mere moments before the fighting between you and the inmates started." Crane then went over and examined the bodies, keeping his face hidden from Batman. "One guard died from major hemorrhaging in his head, we didn't have anything for that. The other died from a gunshot to the head, he sacrificed himself to save the nurse." He then looked at the bloodied bandages around the nurses waist. "Unfortunately, she took one to many stabbed to the stomach just moments after he saved her. I need my best to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't enough."

"I'm sure you did the best you could." Said Batman as he walked over to Crane, cautious, however, as he wasn't sure if Crane was guilty of causing his patients to go insane.

"That's kind of you to say Batman." Said Crane. "I wonder why you say such things."

"Why wouldn't I?" Batman asked as he raised an eyebrow, still on guard.

"You, of all people, should know that saying such things are pointless. They only provide comfort to those that require it or are too naïve to believe their efforts did anything to save someone from dying." Crane then tapped the woman's head. "Take me for example, I did my best to save this woman from dying, but I failed to save her. Do I deserve comfort for failing to save her? I certainly think I don't."

"Crane, you did your best to save her. You had good intentions from the start, and you did the best you could with what you had on hand." Said Batman. "Sometime these things just happen, no matter how hard we try. Life is cruel that way."

"Indeed it is." Agreed Crane as he stood up. "Like when Killer Croc did this to me." Crane then turned around, facing Batman eye to eye. When he saw Crane, Batman widened his eyes, in shock of what he saw.

The man was horribly disfigured to say the least. From what Batman could gather, was blind in his left eyes, his lower jaw was all flesh and he could see the man had several massive claw marks that went from his upper right forehead to his lower left jaw. Batman could even see part of Crane's ramus when the man turned his head. Overall, the man was a face to look at.

"My god." Said Batman, regaining his stoicism.

"Indeed." Said Crane before pulling out a custom-made mask with a gas filtration system installed. He then put it on, thus hiding most of his disfigured face except for his lower jaw and his eyes. When Crane spoke again, he spoke with a heavy metal fling to it. "I'm hoping that you can guess what happened to me. You are a detective, after all."

"Killer croc. He came after you during your career as a psychologist. I'm guessing over a failed session." Crane then nodded.

"Indeed." Crane said as he remembered. "You see, Killer croc turned himself him some time ago. He claimed it was because he wanted to reform. To better evaluate him and see if he was telling the truth, I was selected to make a psych evaluation on him. The session went well at first and it seemed that Killer croc can actually reform. But then…" Crane then touched his face, ignoring the pain in doing so.

"It was all a ploy." Said Batman. "And he mauled you." Crane nodded.

"I made the mistake on saying that the reason he became a criminal was because of economic pressure. That he was doing this to finance himself. And, perhaps family as well. Croc didn't like that and decided to disfigure me as a result. The guards managed to save me in time, but Croc escaped. Embarrassed over that, the major in that time, covered up all evidence of Croc's existence and fired me. He then claimed that I retired when in actuality it was because he wanted to get rid of all evidence of the incident. I lost my career and I spent a fortune in getting a fake face for my…condition." Batman just stayed stoic as he heard this.

"You didn't deserve all that. You were just trying to do your job." Crane nodded in agreement. "So that's why you sent Croc insane? As payback."

"I won't deny that I had some satisfaction in getting revenge on Killer Croc, but I had another reason." Crane then brought out a vial of some orange substance. "You see, as he was ravaging me, Killer croc told me that he did what he did to make people fear him. To make them all submissive to his whims. That got me curious. During my exile from society, I began to study up fears, their effects on people, and why people want to be feared. I spent many years in trying to figure out the reason and I think I finally acquired it." Crane then chuckled to himself. "Fear can be used as a tool to make people do what you please. It can, even the bravest of souls bow down to the whims of those who control their fears. It can make people be cautious of their choices. It can make people loyal to a person. It can even be used to make people do what others want them to do." Crane then turned to Batman. "And you're proof of that." Batman raised an eyebrow at that.

"How?" Asked Batman, though he knew the answer. Crane just hummed before speaking.

"Despite what people think, crime actually went down in Gotham since you became public. By about twelve percent. That may not sound much, but in a crime-filled city like Gotham, it's a miracle. You made criminals fear of committing crimes. You made them think twice of doing them. You made them fear you. The super-powered ones don't sure, or are not afraid of you enough to not commit crimes, but the regular thugs and brutes? They're terrified of you. You're proof that fear can be used to make others do what a person desire them to do. And what you desire is keeping Gotham safe."

"And is that a problem for you, Crane?" Asked Batman as he looked over at Crane, who shook his head.

"No, its not." Said Crane. "I don't have a problem in your motivations, Batman. You must have suffered something in your past that made you want to do this. Make you want to fight crime. I'm guessing that you suffer from a criminals' hands." Batman just stayed stoic, though that just gave Crane his answer. "I don't blame you, Batman. If one suffers at the hands of a person, we humans immediately blame the whole group, not the individual. Though the individual can be used to motivate our hatred of the group because, if that group didn't exist, that individual may not have caused your suffering. I know I blamed criminals for what happened to me. If they didn't exist, Killer Croc wouldn't have done this to me. I think it would be best for the world if all criminals ceased to exist. Permanently."

"That's bleak way to look at things, doctor." Said Batman "And you're completely wrong about me. I don't fight crime because I hate criminals, nor do think that criminals deserve to die. I fight crime so that people don't have to be hurt by them. Even criminals can be reformed. Just look at Detective Bennett."

"True, I won't deny that some criminals can be reformed for the better. But the vast majority will never change their ways, Batman. Joker. Killer Croc. Mr. Freeze. They all refuse to be rehabilitated and have made it clear that they won't change their ways. They'll always be criminals. No matter what we do. That's why I made this concoction." He then jiggled the vial a bit. "To make them so afraid that they won't hurt anymore people." Batman narrowed his eyes.

"So, you were the one that caused the inmates to go insane, a few days ago." Crane nodded, knowing he admitted to it.

"Yes, I have. But only on those that have shown the inability to change. The ones that show no remorse or willingness to change for the better of society. If they refuse to change for the better, then we must take measures to ensure that they never hurt people again. It's the same principle as you, Batman. Make them so afraid that they won't take any decisive action against innocent people."

"You're wrong Crane." Said Batman, his eye narrowed further. "I don't make them go insane with fear. Rob them of the ability to do anything but cower in fear. What you're doing is making them do anything but that. Its indecent and a violation of basic human morals." Crane then shook his head.

"Oh Batman. Don't try to take the moral high ground on me." Said Crane. "You beat people up to the point they have major concussions. Several thugs and criminals have been sent to the hospital because of you. There's also the fact you and your sidekicks have also caused plenty of property damage yourselves during your little hero escapades. This may sound hypocritical because of my actions, but you're not much different from me." Batman just stayed silent as he looked at Crane, knowing the man was partially right.

"Even so, I may be breaking the law by being a vigilante, but at least I have a set of morals to keep me in check." Crane nodded.

"True, but I think we have taken too much time. I take it you're going to arrest me?" Asked Crane. When Batman nodded, he sighed. "Unfortunately, I can't let you do that. My associate would be deeply upset if that would happen." Batman could guess who it was.

"Black Mask." Crane nodded. "So he helped you get this position and up on your feet."

"Indeed." Said Crane. "I suppose my brief time here on the asylum is over now. Pity. I quite liked it here. That doctor Young, in particular, was quite pretty to look at. But no matter, I have my agendas and plans, Batman. And I can't do them if you arrest me. So, I advise you to let me go or suffer the consequences." Batman just looked at Crane when he said that, thinking up of ways that Crane can fight. He wasn't physically strong; the man was lanky in appearance and he doubted the man had venom on him. He didn't appear to have a weapon, though that could change as Batman noted that one of Crane's arms had something on it, hidden in his sleeves. Bruce guess that Crane wasn't a physically fighter, but rather a technical one. Using his brains to fight his battles and whatever concoctions he had on his disposal, which Batman guessed was the vial and whatever else he had on his person. Not wanting to take any chances, Batman decided to take Crane out quick before he could do anything. In the blink of an eye, Batman closed the distance between them. Grabbing Crane's arms so that he couldn't use his concoctions, Batman slammed his head to a glass window. The force caused Crane to drop his vial, which fell to the ground and cause it to break. Grunting in pain as his face was planted to the glass, Crane spoke.

"Not bad, Batman." Said Crane, trying to ignore the pain. "You guess correctly to attack me first. Unfortunately, I already had a back up plan should you guess correctly." Upon saying that, Crane turned his head around and spit at Batman's face, who ignored it. Crane then exhaled a cloud of gas at him, surprising Batman as he took a whiff of the gas. Upon the gas entering his systems, Batman began to get woozy. Feeling weak, he let go of Crane and went to the ground. Freed now, Crane cradled his face as he looked at Batman trying to stay awake.

"One of my latest experiments. An airborne strain of my fear toxin. Its less potent than the liquid form, but it make up for it by making those that inhale it lose consciousness. As for why I wasn't affected, who do you think was the test subject for it? Now, that being said, I'm not to sure the fear aspect of it will work on you so how about we inject some of the more portent versions into you." With that Crane withdrew his right arm sleeve, revealing a metal claw injector with several syringes on the finger-tips. Attached to those syringes were hoses that connected to several small tanks, most likely filled with Crane's toxins. Acting quickly, in case Batman was more resilient than he thought, Crane stabbed Batman in the neck with his clawed hand before injecting the syringes' contents in his bloodstream. Within a minute, Batman lost consciousness.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

* * *

Batman groaned as he woke up. Shaking his head, he looked around to see that Crane was gone. Sighing to himself in frustration, Bruce contacted Alfred.

"Alfred. Crane got away. He was the source of the recent rise of insanity for the inmates in Arkham. I also suspect he had a hand in the riot here. Did the police get everything under control?" No answer. "Alfred?" Still no answer. "Hmm…strange. Usually it works fine." No point in staying in the security room, Batman left the room and proceeded to leave. As he was walking, Batman felt that something was off. Everything was too quiet. There should be sounds of police chatter in his commlink, he should see police securing the area and taking in inmates. The inmates he knocked out while tying to get Crane were still here, on the ground, unconscious. Not to mention, there was a body bag in the middle of the floor that wasn't there before. As if his body was compelling him to open it, he went over to the body bad and unzipped it. When he did, he was shocked to see the body of a man that was long dead. The man was still wearing the tux and tie that he wore when he was shot. He was pale was a ghost and his eyes were just plain white with no pupils but Bruce could recognize the corpse. He was the body of his father. Thomas Wayne. As he looked at the body in shock, the body suddenly moved and looked at him.

"Well, son. Aren't you happy now?" Asked Thomas. "Your decision to go to that theater got your mother and I killed. I hope it was worth it." Upon hearing the corpse speak in his father's voice, Batman jumped back in shock, looking at the corpse in disbelief. "Of course, it was. You didn't care about anything but yourself. Did you know how much money we spent on you to keep you happy? To make you what you a respectable member of society? Now look at you. You spend so much of Wayne industries money on women, charities, and even spending it on worthless gadgets like that suit and car of yours for a pointless crusade. You're a disgrace to the Wayne name." Though his mind was telling him that this wasn't really, that this was Crane's work, Batman's heat couldn't help but feel hurt on hearing that. Though he got criticism from the news and fellow Wayne shareholders for his playboy attitude, to hear it from his own father's voice, made him upset and ashamed. Shaking his head, Batman walked away as the corpse continued to insult and ridicule him. As he walked away from the corpse, he saw and experienced some of his childhood fears, things that he surpassed long ago. And yet, they were making him uncomfortable. As he traversed the halls of Arkham Asylum, his fears became more and more frequent as new fears took over old ones. However, as he had conquered these fears some time ago, they didn't really bother him so much. That all changed when he was nearing his car. He began to hear the voices of his mother and father. The day that they…

"Tom, please." Said the hallucination of his mother as she held the hand of his younger self. "We can just wait here for Alfred."

"Don't worry, Martha." Said the hallucination of his father as he led them into through the streets of Gotham. "It'll only be a quick walk back to the mansion. Trust me." Martha just sighed to herself as she followed her husband. Batman started to hyperventilate at seeing this. Not again. He couldn't bare to see their deaths again. Unfortunately, fate didn't seem to with him because he saw a thug with a gun walking up to his parents and his younger self.

"Stop right there!" Yelled the thug as he pointed his gun at them.

"Please, there's no need for this." Said Thomas Wayne as he placed himself in front of his family. "Just put the gun down and I'll give you what you want."

"Shut up!" Yelled the thug as he cocked his gun.

"Please. Just stay calm." Said Thomas as he held his hands in the air. "There's no need for…" He couldn't say anymore when the thug just placed a bullet in his head. He then aimed his gun at Martha, who placed Bruce behind her. Before she could scream for help, the thug opened fire, shooting her in the head. He was about to place a bullet in Bruce's when a cop car suddenly drove near the scene, forcing him to run away. Batman, too hurt from seeing this again, fell to the floor as his younger self began to cry over his dead parents. As he watched his younger self being taken away by a young Gordon, the scene vanished to him being interrogated by Gordon, who looked like he wanted to do anything else but interrogate him. Not that Bruce could blame him.

"Son, I'm sorry that this has to be done, but I need you to recall the scene again." Said Gordon, voice full of sympathy and regret. Bruce just held his mother's necklace as he cried. Gordon just sighed as he saw this. "I know experiencing the memory hurts, but if we're going to get justice for your parents, I need a description of the man who did this. So that he doesn't get away and hurt more people. So please, can you describe the man." Young Bruce just continued to cry as he asked a question.

"Why did he do it, officer? Why did he kill them?" Eyes full of sympathy, Gordon sighed to himself.

"I…I don't know. Its just this city. It…it brings the worst of people. Makes them into muggers and killers." Touching his forehead, Gordon looked at a clock nearby. "We'll do this tomorrow. Let's go." With that, Gordon took younger Bruce's hand and lead him away from the interrogation room. As he did so, Batman felt something smearing his cowl. Lifting it up and touching his eyes, Batman learned that he was crying. He couldn't really blame himself. Even today, the topic of his parents was a sore subject on Bruce and one of the few things that can really upset him. He would have spent so much time and money on finding the man if he wasn't so busy with Wayne industries and being Batman. Removing his cowl and looking at it, Bruce wondered if what the apparition that was his father was true. Was his crusade really pointless and that he was just wasting Wayne industries money. Even if Crane claimed he was doing a good enough job in lowering crime rates, there was still that tiny voice in his mind that told him that what he was doing wasn't good enough. People were still suffering at the hands of supervillains and common thugs. And he was just one man with a small team. He and his team couldn't be everywhere at once. While they were stopping one crime, a dozen more were being committed. It was almost daunting to Bruce. What if all his attempts to fight crime were pointless. As the thought plagued his mind, he heard a voice. His dad voices.

"Bruce. I know that the results of my work won't show themselves immediately, but I'm making progress." Looking to his right, Bruce saw an image of him and Thomas Wayne, discussing over something. He remembered that conversation. Bruce had asked his father a question on why people were dissatisfied with his charities and the like.

"Then why do they say you're not making enough progress?" Asked young Bruce as he looked at his father, confused. Thomas Wayne just sighed as he thought of how to make this simple for his son.

"People are just impatient. They rather see the results now, rather than later. To them any results that take time isn't good enough. The results have to come now for those people, even if they can't be done without disastrous consequences." He then put his hand over his son's shoulder. "That's why you have to be patient Bruce when it comes to wanting results. If we take shortcuts or try to accelerate our efforts beyond what is reasonable, then we suffer from them. We have to be patient and wait for the results to arise. Even then, those people would still be impatient, believing that the results would have come sooner if we took this decision or that. The best that can be done with them is to be patient with them as well because eventually, they'll stop and forget about the whole thing, finally satisfied with the results are here. Do you understand, Bruce? You have to be patient for the results. Even if they don't show up immediately, their there, waiting to bloom up. And once they do, you'll be proud on what you accomplish. Do you understand?" Bruce then nodded his head, causing Thomas to smile. "Good. Now run along and play. I got important business to attend to." With that, the apparition of his father and himself were gone, leaving Bruce alone, who was processing the words his father said. Once he did, he looked at his cowl.

" **He's right. I got to be patient."** Thought Bruce before putting on the cowl back on. Even if the results won't show up immediately, he was making progress. And that was something he was proud of. His accomplishments in fighting crime. Even if it took all his life, he'll keep fighting crime until it's eradicated. With that thought, he remembered that this was all an illusion, something Crane came up with. Thinking on how to get out, Bruce remembered a time when Spellcaster tried to beat him using illusions. It worked for a time, but Batman managed to get out of the illusion and beat the villain, using sheer will. Thinking he could do the same, Batman began to concentrate, trying to wake himself up. It only took a moment before he felt something. Concentrating harder, Batman focused on that feeling, not letting it go. Eventually that feeling grew until it covered his entire body. Opening his eyes, he saw Crane. Acting quickly he grabbed the man's throat and everything went away in a flash.

* * *

 **Real world**

* * *

Opening his eyes, Batman got up and looked around for Crane. He soon spotted him outside of the security station, disbelief in his only working way.

"Impossible." Said Crane, disbelief but also respect in his voice. "How did you manage to break free from my fear toxin?"

"Determination and bravery, Crane." Said Batman as he felt his cowl, seeing that it was still on his head. "That and I remembered some words of wisdom from my father." Crane hummed at that.

"I see. Well, you earned my respect, Batman. No one, except for me, was able to resist my toxins and break free from their grip. As much as I want to continue our little fight, Black Mask would really want me to return to him. Till we meet again." With that, Crane began to take off. Narrowing his eyes, Batman would have chased after him, but he felt weak. The toxins must have affected more than just his mind. Clenching his fists, Batman watched as Crane left. By the time that he regained his strength to break out, the man was long gone. And by the time that the cops reached the security stations, Batman himself was gone.

* * *

 **Few hours later**

 **Unknown**

* * *

"I must admit, the fact that you brought the Bat on his knees by yourself is quite an achievement." Said Black Mask as his number one finished her report. To his disappointment, only Batman showed up and none of his little partners. To add to that disappointment, his attack team failed to take him down, making his plan to take out or cripple the vigilante to fail utterly. However, to his surprise, Crane managed to partially succeed where his team failed. He managed to bring the Bat to his knees. As far as he knew, only a handful managed to do that, and most were generally people with super strength, smarts, or tactics on their side. To hear that a tiny and thin man like Crane had brought Batman down if only some time, was something that Black Mask can respect. "Looks like you're alright, Crane. You'll be a fine addition to my plans when the operation commences."

"Of course, Black Mask." Said Crane. "If its alright to ask, can you provide me more materials for my research. Batman managed to break the effect of my newest strain. I may need to make a stronger strain in order to fight against him effectively."

"I got no problem with that." Said Black Mask. "If your toxins deliver me a dead bat, then you'll get your resources." Crane nodded his head in appreciation before taking off. As he walked, Crane began to think of Batman.

" **We'll fight again, Batman. And when we do,"** Crane then looked at his claw weapon. **"You will succumb to fear and fall to the Scarecrow."**

* * *

 **Next episode- Dick is suffering on the inside as he remembers his parents. As he is comforted by Bruce, Zucco returns to get payback at the bat family. Along the way, Catwoman tries to help Robin with his problems.**


End file.
